Moving On
by crrlmoore
Summary: Set in New Moon. After Edward leaves Bella finds herself falling for her sexy best friend. Just as she finds happiness again Edward returns turning her life upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight and its characters are property of Stephenie Meyer**

My best friend embraced me in a hug assuring me that my father and I were safe from the vindictive vampire that wanted me dead. But at that moment all I could think about was how good his arms felt around me. His warmth and scent were intoxicating and I never wanted to let him go.

"Jake could you stay with me a little longer? I don't want to be alone." I pleaded with him hoping he wouldn't deny me. He nodded and followed me into the house. We went right up to my bedroom and at first neither of us knew what to say. Hours earlier I'd just found out that Jacob and his friends were the giant wolves that saved me from Laurent in the meadow. Laurent had said that he'd come on Victoria's behalf but then I found out from Jacob that she's been here herself. They keep chasing her away but she always returns. She was constantly trying to find a way past them, to get to me. "I couldn't stand it if something happened to you because of me."

"We know what we're doing Bells, just relax."

"I'm sorry I told Charlie, I feel like such an idiot. It's my fault he's hunting you now."

"You didn't know, don't blame yourself. Besides, they'll never find us." I couldn't help but feel like a lunatic for going in the woods alone that day desperately trying to trigger my hallucinations of Edward. But Jacob was avoiding me then and without him I didn't know what else to do. My heart still hurt from Edward's absence but when I was with Jacob I didn't think of him at all. I felt whole again and I could let myself be happy. Something I haven't felt in months. I looked at him on sitting on my bed and even fully clothed I could see the muscles underneath. I've tried to ignore my attraction to him but it had gotten so strong I just couldn't anymore. He was the epitome of masculine beauty and it was hard to resist the urge to touch him. Our eyes met and I felt my knees get weak. To Edward I was a mystery because he couldn't hear my thoughts but Jacob always seemed to know exactly what I was thinking. He moved toward me and my heart began to race. He pulled me to him and his fingers gently traced the outline of my body. I quivered beneath his touch, the sensation of it sent shock waves down my spine. He ran his fingers through my hair and bent down to place a kiss on my neck. The feel of his soft warm lips on my skin made me ache between my legs.

"Jake please, kiss me." I begged and he eagerly complied. I used to think that nothing could compare to kissing Edward but I was wrong. Kissing Jacob was so much better. His lips against mine made my nipples hard and my panties damp. He tasted so good I knew I was addicted. Edward was always so tame, afraid I would be hurt if he let go. But Jacob was wild and passionate and I loved every second of it. I couldn't get enough and I whimpered in protest when he pulled away. I grabbed hold of his shirt pulling it over his head. I loved his chiseled muscles and couldn't resist rubbing my hands across his chest and down his sculpted abs. I could feel the goose bumps form where I'd touched him and his erection was pressed against me.

"Bella what are we doing? I should go." He said huskily in my ear and the need in his voice only turned me on even more.

"No, don't go. I need you." And just like that our lips reconnected and I could feel that he wanted me, needed me the same way I craved him. I knew that this would change everything between us. There was no way that we'd be able to go back to be being friends but I didn't care. Until now I hadn't realized that I'd been falling for Jacob, but now there was no denying it. He undressed me slowly, savoring the sight of my naked flesh as it was revealed to him.

"You're so beautiful." He stared down at me in awe and I couldn't help but blush. "But are you sure about this? I don't think you're over Cullen, it wouldn't feel right. I couldn't do this knowing you'd be thinking about him."

"Forget about him Jake, it's you I want. I want you." I told him and I meant every word. His hesitation disappeared and he swiftly pulled his pants down his hips revealing his large erection. My eyes widened in surprise and I could practically see his ego swell. Despite how much I wanted to feel him I knew fitting that inside of me was going to hurt like hell. He laid me on the bed and his lips were instantly kissing on my neck. He could tell by my moans how much I liked that. His tongue flicked across my nipple and I cried out in pleasure. His hand traveled down to my thighs and I eagerly spread them for him. He started rubbing my clit while still sucking on my breast and I thought I was going to go crazy. My back arched and my body convulsed as I succumb to my orgasm.

"Damn, that felt so good."

"I'm not through with you yet." He said as his warm wet tongue replaced his fingers on my sensitive nub. My hands were fist in his hair while he licked me like I was his favorite scoop of ice cream on a hot day. I grinded my hips against his tongue as I sang his name over and over again. My orgasm ripped through me with so much intensity that my hands gripped the sheets, my toes curled, and my eyes rolled in the back of my head. I cried out so loud that I was sure my neighbors heard me but I couldn't care less. I felt his weight ease off the bed and he quickly returned rolling a condom over his long thick shaft. I gulped in fear and my throat went dry. He sensed my hesitation.

"We don't have to do this, I wouldn't be upset if you decided to stop." I shook my head no.

"I'm just a little nervous. I've never done this before." He already knew that of course but he nodded. As hard as it was to believe I could see in his face that he hadn't either. He was just as nervous as I was, he was just good at not showing it. I kissed him in an effort to relax us both and it worked, but I tensed when I felt him pressing against my opening.

"Bells you have to relax. I'll be gentle I promise." And he was very gentle but I was still overwhelmed by the pain as he was working himself into me. My nails dug into his back and tears escaped my eyes.

"Are you alright?" He stopped when he saw my wet face and I could see the concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine." I urged him to continue. "I expected it to hurt a little." A little was an understatement but I wasn't going to tell him that. Besides the feeling of him moving inside me, his moans of passion, and the look of pure ecstasy on his face made it all worth it. Soon my body adjusted to the feel of him and the pain turned into an indescribable pleasure. My hips moved in rhythm with his every thrust and everything else ceased to exist. My senses were full of Jacob and the amazing things he was to doing to me. My hands gripped his firm ass pushing him even deeper inside of me.

"Fuck Bella you feel so good." He moaned in my ear. "You're so tight and wet." His dirty talk brought me over the edge and my inner walls tightened around him as I came yet again. My legs trembled as I felt Jacob's powerful release. We laid there for awhile just holding each other. My eyes were closed and my body felt weak. When I opened my eyes Jake was smiling down at me and I smiled back. I was hit by so many emotions at once it was overwhelming. I'd just lost my virginity to my best friend and now I was terrified. I'd heard enough stories of how guys change after they'd had sex with you. I couldn't lose Jacob, I just couldn't. I wouldn't survive.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you still see me the same way?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you going to disappear now that we've -"

"Of course not." He cut me off before I could finish my sentence. "Do you think I was only interested in sleeping with you? I care about you Bella. In fact I'd been waiting for the right time to ask you out." I was able to read between the lines and I knew no time was better than now.

"Are you saying you want me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Hmm." I pretended to think about it but I was bursting with joy on the inside. "Nothing would make me happier." His smile was a mile wide and he kissed me making me melt. Then he suddenly jumped up disposing of the condom and racing to put his clothes on.

"Charlie's coming up the street." He explained and I got dressed in a hurry as well. "I have to go. The pack is waiting for me." He hugged me tightly and leaped out the window just as Charlie's key was turning in the lock. I could smell sex in the room and sprayed a little air freshener and headed to the bathroom. My hair was all over my head so I ran the brush through it in an effort to tame it. I felt so different that I didn't expect to see the same Bella when I looked in the mirror but it was still me. My lips were a little swollen and my cheeks were flushed but other than that there was no sign of what just happened.

"Bells?" My father's voice called out to me and I washed my face and hands and joined him in the living room.

"Hi Dad."

"Hey Bella." He did a double take and he blushed as his eyes surveyed me.

"What?" I asked self-consciously and I noticed it that it was my neck he was staring at. I saw my reflection in the window and couldn't believe I didn't notice the huge purple hickey on my neck. I couldn't stop the blood from rushing to my cheeks and I waited for Charlie's angry outburst but it never came.

"I'm glad you've moved on honey. Who is it?"

"You really have to ask?" He nodded in understanding trying not to smile. But I could still see how pleased he was, it was written all over his face. But the truth was no one was happier than me.

* * *

Over the next week I spent a lot of time alone and I missed Jacob fiercely. Charlie had given up on finding the wolves after his friend Harry Clearwater died while they were hunting them in the woods. He couldn't find any trace of them anyway and he was beginning to question my sanity. Jacob told me that Victoria was responsible for Harry's death and that she had gotten close to Charlie. So I was more than relieved that he wasn't going back in the woods anytime soon. But Jake and the pack weren't going to give up until Victoria was dead. So I buried myself in school work to pass the time but nothing could substitute the feel of Jacob's warmth. I replayed that night over and over in my head but it didn't come close to the real thing. I could still feel his hands on my body, I could still feel him stroking that beautiful dick of his in and out of my wetness and I couldn't wait for a repeat.

"Earth to Bella. What are you day dreaming about?" I found myself thinking about Jacob at the lunch table and of course I could count on Jessica to snap me out of it.

"It's nothing."

"Don't try to blow it off. I haven't seen that look on your face since Edward was here." Not too long ago just the mention of his name would be enough to bring me to despair. But now it barely bothered me even though I could never erase the feelings I'd once had for Edward Cullen. "You're seeing someone aren't you?"

"Yeah I am."

"Well who is it?"

"Isn't it obvious Jess?" Angela rolled her eyes and Jessica still looked clueless. I couldn't help but giggle at the expression on her face. "It's Jacob from La Push."

"How did you know that?"

"I saw the way he was looking at you when we met him. And you're always with him now." Angela never failed to amaze me with her perceptiveness.

"So she's right. It is Jacob?"

"Yes I'm with him now."

"Those Quileute boys are huge and sexy. You have to help me get one too Bella."

"Sure Jess." I said even though I knew the boys would probably find her annoying.

"I'm so happy for you Bella. He has you glowing. " Angela smiled at me and I was touched by her sincerity.

"Thanks Angela." I told her and the conversation changed focus for which I was grateful. I went back to thinking about my boyfriend but not before I saw the anger and hurt in Mike's eyes. I knew he had a crush on me and I'd hoped he'd gotten over it but apparently not. The rest of the school day went by in a blur, maybe because I wasn't paying attention to anything. I was crossing the parking lot towards my truck when I saw him. He was leaning against my door looking like a God. Just the sight of him made my heart race and my breathing shallow. I practically took off running and jumped into his arms.

"Jacob! What are you doing here?" I kissed him before he could answer and we got so caught up in the taste of each other I almost forgot we were in public. I pulled away to avoid putting on a show for Forks High.

"What you aren't glad to see me?" He pouted pretending to be offended and I laughed at his antics.

"I'm always glad to see you, I was just surprised."

"I wanted to see you Bells. We haven't had much time together lately." He said wrapping his arms around me.

"I've missed you too." I snuggled into his embrace and I could feel his attention go elsewhere.

"What's his problem?" Jake asked and I followed his gaze to Mike Newton who was glaring at us.

"He has a thing for me." I told Jacob. Mike quickly got in his car and drove away when he saw us looking back at him.

"I don't like the way he was looking at you."

"It's nothing to worry about. It's just a harmless crush he'll get over it." We got in the truck and he drove us toward La Push. I would have to remember to call Charlie and let him know I'd be spending the evening with Jacob so that he could get himself some dinner. As we got closer I noticed his jaw was tight and his hands had a death grip on the stirring wheel.

"Something's wrong, I can feel it." He said and I felt the fear grow inside me. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I don't smell any vampires, it's something else." That only helped calm me a little but I let it go not wanting to freak myself out. We parked the truck outside of Jacob's house and walked towards First Beach. He reached for my hand interlocking our fingers and it felt so natural. As we approached the beach we saw Sam and the rest of the pack. There were also two people I didn't recognize. One was a boy a little younger than Jacob and a beautiful girl with short brown hair. She was in an intense argument with Sam and Embry was by her side.

"You son of a bitch, you have no right! Who I date isn't any your business anymore."

"It is when both of you are members of _my_ pack Leah. And as your Alpha I can't allow this. I'm telling you that you can't be with Embry, don't make me order you." He said and I thought Leah was going to explode with anger but it wasn't her who was shaking violently about to phase. Jacob released me and rushed over to his brother.

"Calm down Embry. I know you're upset but you can't fight Sam, you know what that would mean."

"He can't do this Jake! He can't keep me from her. We all know the reason he doesn't want us together has nothing to do with the pack. He's greedy. He has Emily but he can't stand to see Leah move on. It's an abuse of power."

"Are you refusing to follow me now?"

"I don't really have a choice do I Uley?"

"No Call you don't."

"Unless-"Embry let the word hang in the air and they all turned to Jacob who threw his hands up defensively.

"Don't look at me, you all know how I feel about that."

"But you're the rightful Alpha Jacob." The girl named Leah said and I was confused. There was obviously more going on in the pack than I realized.

"We've been through this, I don't want to be Alpha."

"You're going to have to take your rightful place someday." Embry told him.

"I'll deal with it when the time comes. And now is not the time." Embry looked like he had more to say but thought better of it after seeing the look on Jacob's face. He gave Leah an apologetic glance and stormed off. After he was gone they all looked at me just now realizing I was there.

"Hi." I mumbled shyly. Jake rejoined me and they stared as we held hands again.

"Bella you remember Paul and Jared?" I nodded. How could I forget them? When I first met them I slapped Paul in the face and it pissed him off so much he phased on me. Jacob came out and fought him scaring the hell out of me. I thought he was going to be killed. That's the day I found out he was a wolf. That wasn't even two weeks ago.

"And this is Seth and Leah Clearwater, the newest members of the pack."

"I'm sorry about your father."

"Thank you." Seth embraced me in a hug and I liked him instantly. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"You're in Jacob's thoughts so much I feel like I already know you." I didn't know what to say to that. "I just hope you come around more, it's hard being surrounded by dick and balls all day."

"Leah!" Seth and Jacob yelled at her and I laughed so hard it made my sides hurt. I liked her sense of humor. Jared and Paul were glaring at me and it was obvious they didn't like me much. They'd just have to get over it because I wasn't going anywhere. Pretty soon the boys started a game of football leaving Leah and I as bystanders. We talked for awhile and I could tell we were going to be good friends. The boys were all shirtless and I had to admit that the Quileute's were good looking men. And apparently I wasn't the only one to notice. There was a group of girls nearby shamelessly ogling them. My eyes narrowed and Leah saw what I was looking at.

"Oh them. If I didn't know any better I'd swear they're stalking the guys. They always seem to show up randomly." I didn't like that at all. They were all pretty but one girl in particular was stunning. She had long silky black hair and big pretty brown eyes. Her gorgeous brown skin seemed to glow and she had a body most girls would die for. Full perky breast, round hips with a toned stomach and curves in all the right places. Who was she? I thought to myself when I saw it was my man she was staring at. I looked down at myself and felt plain in comparison. When I looked up again I made eye contact with her and she smirked at me. She walked towards Jacob and I instantly jumped up but Leah grabbed a hold of me.

"Bella don't, you have nothing to worry about trust me." I nodded and sat back down next to her. "That's Justine. She's been sniffing around Jake for awhile but he isn't interested."

"Clearly." I said watching the way he interacted with her. He was being polite but doing his best to ignore her flirting. And he definitely wasn't flirting back. How pathetic. The way she was throwing herself at him she might as well have stripped and shook her ass in his face. Jacob had grown bored of their conversation and started walking towards me and Leah. She stopped him by placing her manicured hands on his chest. That's where I draw the line. A rage like I've never felt before over took me and when I got up this time Leah didn't stop me. I wouldn't just sit here and watch her touch my Jacob.

"Get your hands off him." The tone of my voice let her know I wasn't playing around and she instantly did what I said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Bella not that it matters what my name is." I got in her face with a courage I didn't know I possessed. "All you need to know is that he's mine and your desperate attempts of seducing him need to stop, now. Or next time I won't be so nice." She looked to Jacob but he ignored her grabbing my waist and pulling me to him. He kissed me slowly and passionately leaving me breathless. I heard her huff and walk away like a typical drama queen.

"You're so hot when you're jealous. I didn't know you had that in you."

"Me either, you bring out another side of me." I admitted. The others were looking at me in surprise but I barely noticed. It had been a long day and I was ready to spend some alone time with Jake.

"Come on." He said sensing what I needed and we prepared to leave. I exchanged numbers with Leah and we walked back to his house after saying goodbye to the others.

"Is your dad home?" I asked feeling like a teenage boy with a one track mind. He laughed knowing exactly why I asked. I'd been fantasizing about him all day and I was ready to make it reality.

"No he's at Sue's like always. He won't be back for a couple of more hours." It was still early so we still had plenty of time before I would have to go home. We locked eyes and he must have been thinking the same thing because he picked me up and took off running to his house. He didn't stop until we were in his bedroom and the moment he placed me on the floor we were all over each other. I'd never felt such lust and desire in all my life. We practically ripped each other's clothes off and were carelessly throwing them on the floor. Just the sight of him in all his glory made my juices pool between my legs. He picked me up again and I wrapped my legs around his waist. His lips found mine and we both moaned at the contact. It was like electricity and every touch sent jolts of pleasure from the roots of my hair to the tips of my toes. He lowered me onto him and kissed me again to muffle my screams. We were alone in the house but the others were still close enough that they'd be able to hear me. He held my ass in his hands bouncing me up and down on his hardness until I was delirious with pleasure. I couldn't focus on anything except of how good he felt and I swear I started speaking in tongues. It didn't take long for a powerful orgasm to claim me and my body trembled.

"I love you Jacob." The words came out almost involuntarily and my eyes widened not knowing how he was going to react. His hips went into over drive and he was so deep inside of me it was like I could feel him in my abdomen.

"I love you too Bells." He whispered in my ear as his body shook and I felt his fluids gush into me. Relief washed over me at the sound of his words and I rested my head on his shoulder as we came down from our high. We were both sweaty and panting but I couldn't have been more content. He placed me back on the floor and I wobbled a little bit because my legs were weak and flimsy. He laughed a little but helped me regain my balance. I was amazed by the effect he had on my body. He was too good at this.

"You're incredible Jake. How are you so good at this?" I asked while we laid in his bed just holding each other. "Have you done this before?" We never talked about this specifically it was just implied. But he had the ability to make me orgasm so easily it seemed like he knew exactly what he was doing.

"No."

"Why not?" I knew I wasn't the only girl who wanted him and with me being so caught up in Edward back then I couldn't blame him even if it made me insanely jealous.

"I'm just as horny as any other teenage boy and as corny as it sounds I couldn't see myself doing this with anyone but you." I wanted to jump for joy but smiled at him instead. "I'm probably going to regret asking this but what about you? Did you and Cullen ever have sex?"

"No, we never got that far. He thought it would be too dangerous for me." Enough said I thought to myself. I didn't want to think about Edward while I was in bed with Jacob. The hole that was ripped in my heart when he left was almost healed and some days I didn't think of him at all and I wanted to keep it that way. Jacob could tell I didn't want to talk about that anymore and changed the subject. We talked for awhile and when I glanced over at the clock it was after eight. I wanted nothing more than to stay with Jacob but we both knew Billy would be home soon and neither of us wanted him to catch us naked together. So we reluctantly got up and dressed. It was a shame to see his perfect body covered up no matter how necessary. I thought of the words we shared tonight and I didn't know when it happened but I was definitely in love with him. And I was ecstatic that he loved me too, my heart almost broke at the thought of him not saying it back.

"I want to take you to dinner." His voice broke through my thoughts.

"You don't have to do that."

"It would be our first date as a couple. It wouldn't feel right if I didn't." We weren't a typical couple and I didn't feel the need to behave like one but I did like the thought of us going out together.

"Ok." I agreed and his smile was as bright as the sun and I was glad I made him happy.

"We should go to Seattle. You work Friday right?"

"Yes." I wasn't looking forward to my shift at Newton's Sporting Goods. I knew it was going to be awkward between me and Mike. I was glad it was the only day I was scheduled this week.

"How about Saturday?"

"I'm all yours."

"My dad's close I'm going to help him out his truck."

"Yeah and I should get going." I suddenly remembered I'd forgotten to check in with Charlie.

"Come here." He pulled me into his embrace and I melted into him. He lowered his lips onto mine and we savored the taste of each other. "I love you." He told me again staring into my eyes. He could say it a million times and I knew I would never get tired of hearing it come off his lips.

"I love you too."

"I know. I knew it even before you did."

"Am I going to see you tomorrow?" I hated not knowing when I was going to see him again. It was only Tuesday and Saturday seemed so far away. I couldn't wait until Victoria was out the picture so he wouldn't have to spend so much time patrolling.

"I'll stop by tomorrow night, leave your window open." I agreed and realized my window hasn't been closed since I'd moved to Forks. We shared one more lingering kiss before I headed to my truck and drove home. When I got there Charlie was on the couch as usual but he called out to me and I could tell he was going to say something I didn't want to hear.

"Sit down honey."

"What is it Dad?" I asked nervously sitting down next to him.

"Now that you and Jake are together I don't think it's a good idea for you two to be alone so much."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do and you know I love Jake like he was my own son but he is a hormonal teenage boy-"

"You don't have to worry about that Dad. We're not closed up in his garage all the time anymore, we hang out with his friends too."

"Regardless after that hickey you had I'm pretty sure you two would be all over each other the first chance you got." He had no idea how right he was. "I know you're going to be alone sometimes but I don't want him in the house if I'm not here."

"Sure Dad." I rolled my eyes but I knew he was serious. I should've known he wasn't going to let me off the hook for the hickey. I went upstairs after making something to eat and emailed Renee. I knew she was anxious to hear from me. Charlie informed her I'd finally come out of my depression but she was still worried about me. I told her about my relationship with Jacob and how happy he made me. I ended the email telling her I loved her and wished I could see her. I cleaned up for bed and changed into my pajamas. I curled up with my pillow wishing it was Jacob. The dream I had that night was a very good one. It was me and Jake on our wedding day and he was so handsome in his tuxedo it brought tears to my eyes. We had the perfect honeymoon with me screaming his name the whole time. It was so vivid that I woke up very aroused. It was a pleasant change from the nightmares I was used to and I didn't want it to end.

**What do you guys think should I continue? Please r&r.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight and its characters are property of Stephenie Meyer**

I felt someone shaking me and calling my name. I opened my eyes but felt a little groggy and it took me a few seconds to regain focus. Angela was looking at me with an amused look on her face and I realized I was in the cafeteria. I had fallen asleep at the lunch table!

"I'm sorry I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Long night with Jacob?" Jessica grinned at me and my cheeks were bright red as I nodded in acknowledgment. The blood remained in my cheeks thinking about what we had been doing last night. The memory of it was still vivid in my mind. It was almost one am when my Jacob texted me telling me he was outside. I checked to make sure Charlie was asleep and I quietly went to let him in. My body tingled just thinking about the things he was going to do to me. I threw myself into his warm embrace and the way he kissed me made my lips quiver. I started leading him to my bedroom anxious to get him naked but he told me to get dressed and come with him. He took me to First Beach which was deserted that time of that night and we just held hands and talked. I enjoyed talking to him more than anyone else and our conversation alone kept us simulated for hours. Then he pulled me to him and started kissing me again and I wanted him so bad I didn't care that we were in a public place. His eyes widened in shock as I undressed him letting him know I wanted him to take me right there on the beach. It was not a warm night but I knew his body would keep me warm. My clothes were next to go and I dropped to my knees wanting to taste him. They way he moaned when I took him in my mouth was so sexy I was eager to hear it again. He gave me what I wanted when I swirled my tongue around his shaft as I took him down my throat.

"Holy shit Bells." His husky voice was so thick with lust it turned me on beyond belief. I didn't know it was possible to be that aroused. He grabbed my hair thrusting in and out of my mouth. I knew he was getting close but I was determined not to stop. I wanted to look into his eyes when I made him cum. His knees buckled and I felt him stiffen as his fluids spilled into my mouth. His eyes widened once again as he watched me swallow it in one big gulp. "Damn Bells, I didn't know you were such a freak."

"Only for you." He growled and bent me over on all fours. I whimpered as he entered me from behind. His large member filled me completely and with every stroke he hit a spot deep within my walls that made me scream and my whole body tingle.

"Fuck me Jacob!" I yelled at him and he did just that. He gently pulled my hair making my back arch while angling his thrust and giving him better access to my spot. It felt so good my eyes watered and I cried out words that would put a porn star to shame. He stroked me hard and deep until I couldn't take it anymore. My body trembled as I came all over his cock. It was when I felt his release gush into me that I realized that we weren't using a condom, for the second time! I panicked but his kisses and words of assurance calmed me. There was nothing we could do about it now but we promised each other we wouldn't let it happen again. By the time he brought me back home it was almost four am. My thoughts came back to the present and I realized Jessica had been rambling. I caught the end of what she was asking me and it was all I needed to hear.

"No! I am not sharing information about that part of our relationship." I said avoiding the use of the words sex life. It was no one's business.

"Aw come one I just want to know if he's any good. He sure looks like it." Jessica giggled and I smiled despite myself.

"Oh he's more than good but that's all I'm going to say." We giggled again and the boys rolled their eyes and left the table. It was Friday and I still wasn't looking forward to working tonight. I had my work uniform with me and changed before I left school and went straight there. Just as I had suspected the vibes Mike was letting off made me uncomfortable. Thankfully my five hour shift went fast but I was nervous when Mrs. Newton left an hour before closing time. He hadn't spoken a word to me all evening and I was in no mood to try to start an awkward conversation. I finished the last of my task quickly ready to get out of there. I would deal with him another time.

"Well good night Mike, I guess I'll see you in school next week." He didn't respond so I turned to open the door but it was locked which was weird. It was only supposed to be locked from the outside and then I knew Mike had activated the locks that were used if you wanted to trap a thief inside the store.

"Mike could you let me out?" I asked and before I knew it he was in my face snatching me up.

"You little bitch!" I was shocked by the force of his words and the rage in his eyes. I never seen him like this and I was terrified. "What I'm not good enough for you Bella Swan? You're nothing but a whore! First you over look me but you were all over Cullen, and now that he's gone you run right to that native. What is it because I don't look like some male model? You are so shallow." He spat at me.

"Mike please calm down. I'm sorry but I'm in love with Jacob, I just don't feel that way for you." That was the wrong thing to say because he slapped me so hard I fell to the ground and I could practically feel the bruises form on my face. I looked into his eyes and seen he had completely lost it. "Please don't do this." I pleaded but he punched me and I cried out in pain. The way he seemed to enjoy it reminded me of when I was attacked by James. Since learning about the supernatural world I had lost any fear I had of humans. I didn't think to be afraid of a regular teenage boy who had seemed so sweet. He started to unbuckle his pants and I cried when I realized what he was going to do to me. He was only human but he was a guy and I wasn't strong enough to fight him off.

"Shut up!" He struck me again and I could taste blood in my mouth. He grabbed my shirt ripping it right off and I felt so exposed. I tried to cover myself with my arms but he pinned them above my head and I was repulsed as I felt his breath on my skin.

"Bella?" The voice came from outside and I knew it was Jacob. I had asked him to meet me here after my shift.

"Jacob!" I screamed for him then Mike hit me again and the pain was becoming unbearable. He reached for the waistband of my pants about to take them off when there was an ear splitting bang and the door gave in.

"What the fuck?" Mike suddenly jumped up and out of nowhere Jacob grabbed his throat and picked him up straight off the ground. Jacob's massive hand was wrapped around Mike's neck and I could see him struggling to breathe as his legs and feet dangled in the air.

"Jake." I called out to him not wanting him to lose control and end up in prison. Jake turned to look at me and threw Mike across the room. He flew into a wall and his body slumped to the floor. I could tell he was only unconscious.

"Oh sweetheart I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner." He picked me up and I was immediately comforted in his warmth. He held me as I cried into his chest.

"What did he do to you?"

"He tried to-"I managed between my sobs and it was hard for me to get the words out. He examined me carefully and looking at my damaged clothes he understood.

"It's ok Bells you don't have to say anything else. I'm going to call your father." He sat me down and went to the phone and Charlie was there within minutes. He took one look at me and he was enraged. I've never seen my father that upset.

"What the fuck happened to my daughter!" He gritted through his teeth and both his and Jacob's eyes turned to Mike as he came too. Charlie took off towards him and knocked one of his officers to the floor when he tried to stop him. Jacob grabbed Charlie long enough for another officer to put Mike in handcuffs and take him away. "Honey are you alright?" Charlie turned his attention to me and Jake let him go. "Maybe you should go to the hospital." He said as the paramedics came and checked me over.

"My head really hurts but I just want to go home."

"You really should be examined by a doctor miss." A female paramedic insisted.

"I'll go with you." Jacob told me and I agreed.

"Maybe you should go home Jake."

"No!" I protested against Charlie's idea. "I need him with me." Charlie was a little annoyed but remembered he needed statements from both of us so he agreed. The doctor examined me and sent me home with ibuprofen and instructed me to rest. I was only a little beat up, I'd had a lot worse. Charlie talked to Jacob while I was with the doctor but he was going to give me some time because I really wasn't up to it. Jake took me home and got me settled in bed. I couldn't bear to see him leave. He climbed in bed with me and just lay there holding me until Charlie told him it was getting late and that he should go.

"Dad can he please stay? I don't think I can handle sleeping alone tonight."

"You know I normally wouldn't allow this but I will just this once. Leave the door open."

"Of course." I rolled my eyes. As much as I loved having sex with Jacob tonight it was the farthest thing from my mind.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jacob asked softly when we were alone. The gentleness of his voice brought me to tears and he pulled me closer to him. "I'm sorry." He mumbled into my hair.

"No it's fine. I was about to leave but he locked me inside. He called me a bitch and ranted about how I never gave him a chance. I told him I didn't have those feelings for him and he slapped me." Jake tensed and I could feel his anger. "I begged him not to do it but he punched me and ripped my shirt off. I started to cry and he hit me again." My voice was getting thick as I felt the sobs returning and Jake rubbed my back soothing me. "I heard you call my name and I called yours and that pissed him off so he hit me. Shortly after that you knocked the door down."

"You should've let me kill him."

"So I could lose you? No way. He deserves the worst but even you stopped Charlie from doing something he would eventually regret. Ow." I touched the ache in my head and Jake went to get some water so I could take my meds. To my surprise he also made me a turkey sandwich.

"You should eat something, the doctor said not to take these on an empty stomach." I was touched by his devotion to me and told him so. I ate my sandwich and happily took the pills. "I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner Bella. I feel like I let you down."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you saved me. But you were right I should've listened to you."

"What was I right about?"

" That day at my school you knew something was off about him."

"I did. That's why I was glad when you wanted me to meet you tonight." We settled back into the covers and I instantly wrapped myself around him. I wanted so badly to kiss him but my lips were swollen and sore. "Just get some rest sweetheart." He whispered to me and I closed my eyes letting sleep claim me.

* * *

I was awakened by someone knocking on the door. I stretched my muscles discovering I felt a little better. I looked over at Jake's sleeping form and he was so adorable I couldn't resist planting a kiss on his cheek. I grabbed my robe putting it on and went to answer the door knowing Charlie left for work hours ago. It was Leah and her eyes widened once she took in my appearance.

"My God Bella are you alright? I hope Jake beat that bastard to a bloody pulp." She said coming inside and giving me a reassuring hug.

"He almost strangled him to death and knocked him unconscious."

"Good enough." We actually laughed at that and sat on the couch. I knew she was there to check on me but I could tell something was really bothering her.

"Leah what's wrong?" The look in her eyes told me she was surprised I was worried about her after what happened to me.

"I don't want to bother you with my issues right now."

"You can talk to me."

"I went to see him last night Bella." She told me. Her and Embry desperately wanted to be together but Sam still hadn't budged. They were not allowed to date or see each other intimately. "You have no idea how hard it is to see him every day but not be able to have him."

"You're in love with him aren't you?"

"Yes." She admitted. "I guess it wasn't enough for him to break my heart and now he wants to stand in the way of my happiness. It's just not fair." She placed her head in her hands and her body shook from the force of her tears. I rubbed her back offering my comfort and let her cry it out. "I'm sorry Bella you're dealing with so much right now-"

"Don't worry about it. I just wish I could do something to help you."

"Well I'm definitely going to need some help. We couldn't keep our hands off each other and once Embry phases I know he won't be able to keep that out of his thoughts. I'm afraid it might get ugly."

"I warned Sam this would happen." Leah was startled at Jake's voice at first, she hadn't known he was there. He came down the stairs and joined us. "I told him you two would just sneak and see each other but he's hell bent on keeping you apart. He won't listen to me." This enraged Leah and she jumped to her feet about to run out the door. "Don't do anything hasty Leah." He cautioned her and she left.

"We need to do something to help them Jacob. You see how miserable both of them are." The tension between Leah, Sam , and Embry had the whole pack distracted and on edge. And they had missed opportunities to catch Victoria because of it.

"I've tried but he won't listen to me. And I swear if she gets past someone because of this bullshit I will take great pleasure in ripping his Alpha status from him."

"Why didn't you want to be Alpha?" I'd wanted to ask him that since I found out the role was meant for him.

"It didn't feel right coming in as a new wolf and challenging an experienced Alpha for his title. I also didn't want the responsibility. But now that I'm maturing I keep getting the urge to challenge him and I think he feels it too. But enough about that, how are you feeling?"

"Still a little sore but better. I'm hungry." I said getting up about to make us some breakfast but he motioned for me to sit back down. He went in the kitchen and scrambled enough eggs for the both of us and cooked some sausage and pancakes. I didn't know he could cook and the surprise must have been evident on my face and he laughed.

"I had to learn how to cook at an early age with a wheelchair bound father." He explained as I came and sat at the kitchen table. He sat my plate down in front of me and we ate. It was delicious and it was amusing watching the speed at which Jake devoured his.

"I could get used to this." I said enjoying our domesticated scene.

"Me too." I decided to go shower while Jake cleared the dishes. I looked in the mirror and gasped in horror. No wonder Leah had reacted that way when she saw me. My face was swollen and bruised all over. There were cuts on my lips and above my eyes and one of the bruises was the impression of Mike's hand print where he slapped me. I broke down in tears and my body crumbled to the cold tile of the bathroom floor. I rocked myself back and forth and the sobs came long and hard exhausting me. Next thing I knew Jake was next to me.

"It's alright Bells I'm here." He pulled me to him and once again held me as I cried my eyes out.

"Look what he did to me Jake, I'm hideous." I wasn't a vain person but I couldn't help but feel disfigured by the injuries on my face.

"You're beautiful." He kissed every inch of my face until he reached my lips and he kissed those too. "I know it looks bad to you now but it will heal sweetheart." He always knew just what to say to make me feel better. He ran me a bath and gently washed me from head to toe and I could feel his love for me in every touch. He took me back to the bedroom where I pulled on some sweat pants and a t-shirt and got back in bed. Despite sleeping all night I was still tired and found myself drifting off to sleep. When I woke again Charlie was home and Jake was gone. He left me a note saying he hated to leave me while I was sleeping but he had to check in with the pack. I sighed missing his presence already.

"Hey Bells, how you holding up?" Charlie asked me and I surprised him by embracing him in a big hug. At that moment I really needed my father. He stroked my hair and both of us enjoyed the rare closeness.

"I'm dealing Dad." I told him once we broke apart.

"I ordered pizza if you're hungry." I must have been asleep for a while because I was starving. We ate in silence until Charlie started to talk.

"It's a good thing Jake got there when he did." I nodded in agreement. "You can tell he's a strong boy just by looking at him but he really did a number on that door." I chose to ignore that. "Are you ready to tell me what happened?" He sat and listened while I told him everything. Just like Jacob hearing what happened to me it made him want to go to the Fork's lock up and beat the shit out of Mike. Hours later there was another knock and Charlie let in Jessica and Angela. I was glad to see them but didn't want any pity and I was glad they didn't offer any. We went to my room for some privacy.

"Thanks for coming to see me guys but please tell me the whole school doesn't know?" I cringed at the thought and their silence confirmed my fears.

"Sorry Bella but this is a small town and the Police Chief's daughter being attacked is big news." Angela said apologetically.

"If it makes you feel better no one is gossiping about it, they just hope your okay." Jessica said. "And everyone's shocked that Mike was capable of something like that."

"You should've seen his eyes, he completely snapped." I told them. "So what have you heard, about what happened?"

"Just that Mike beat you." Angela responded and I sighed with relief. I couldn't stand the thought of the whole town knowing I was almost raped. Both girls looked at me in concern and I knew I could tell them the truth. I wasn't going to repeat the details again but I would clue them in. I knew they wouldn't share it with anyone.

"Is that all that happened Bella?" Jessica asked me and I knew she was asking as a friend and not just to have something to talk about.

"He tried to rape me, but Jake got there before he could." I saw the horror in both girls eyes.

"Oh my God, I can't believe I had feelings for that creep! I am so sorry he did that to you." Jessica hugged me and I could feel she was getting emotional. She had been falling for Mike and she had to watch him sulk around about me. It had to be hard on her to learn what kind of guy he really was.

"I'm sorry too." I said to her and I knew she understood. We chatted for a while longer before I walked them to the door and when I opened it I found Embry standing on the other side about to knock. I smiled happy to see him. I had grown fond of him and Quil those days watching them wrestle around in the garage with Jacob. It was before any of them had phased and that seemed like forever ago. Last time I saw him he stormed off in anger.

"Hi Embry." I greeted him and he hugged me. His skin was hot like Jacob's. "These are my friends from school Jessica and Angela." I introduced them and they smiled at him and I could tell they thought he was cute.

"Well we'll see you when you come back to school." Angela said pulling Jessica away who was openly undressing Embry with her eyes and I laughed.

"Don't worry I'll tell her your taken." I said to him and he actually blushed. He was always humble and shy.

"Jake wanted me to check on you, he couldn't get away yet." He said. "And I wanted to see for myself that you were alright. It's messed up what that loser did to you."

"Thanks Embry I'm fine. Do you know when Jake will be free again?"

"Pretty soon but I'm not sure, there's a lot going on. Have you seen Leah?"

"Yeah she came by this morning." I was surprised he didn't know that then I realized he hadn't phased at all yet. Since he didn't know where Leah was I assumed she hadn't either. They were both avoiding Sam. "She was pretty upset and I know this must be bothering you just as much."

"We're both frustrated to our wits end. So she told you what happened?"

"Only that she snuck to see you."

"Yeah I have you and Jake to thank for that." He grinned at me and I looked at him in confusion. "A few of us heard you and Leah got so worked me she came and jumped my bones."

"Oh." I blushed. They had heard me screaming in passion on the beach the other night. "She didn't tell me that part."

"Of course she didn't." Embry chuckled. "She knew you'd be embarrassed." She was right. "Don't be, she's just as embarrassed that she was turned on by it." He admitted and I could see how well he knew her.

"I hope it works out Embry." I told him sincerely wanting him and Leah to be happy.

"Me too Bella." He sighed before giving me a parting hug and walking away. I closed the door and the phone rang. I was getting tired of the attention and it showed in my voice when I answered the phone. I immediately regretted the attitude when I recognized the voice on the other end.

"Mom!"

"Hi sweetheart how are you? Charlie told me what happened, Phil and I are at the airport waiting for our flight out there."

"You didn't have to drop everything for me."

"None sense! My baby needs me and I'm on my way." I did want to see my Mom, I really missed her.

"When are you going to arrive?"

"We should be there in the morning. Charlie's coming to pick us up ."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"I made him promise to let me tell you myself."

"Fair enough."

"I'll see you soon sweetheart I love you."

"I love you too Mom." I replaced the receiver and went upstairs after telling Charlie I was ready for some peace and quiet. I wished Jake was there with me and I could still smell him in the room. Once I was alone again visions of Mike on top of me and hitting me flooded my mind. For a minute it almost felt like I was back there and I started to panic. I could feel the tears filling my eyes. I shook them away determined not to be a victim anymore. I replaced those thoughts with memories of me and Jacob and that helped me relax for a while. But without him with me I couldn't fight the images for long and I cried myself to sleep. I cried not only for what had been done to me but for my fear of Victoria hurting me or someone I loved. I also cried for Embry and Leah's anguish. I woke up suddenly with a jolt feeling that something was terribly wrong. I looked at my clock and it was past midnight. I had slept the rest of the day away without a word from Jacob. I reached for my phone about to call him when a movement caught my eye. A chill ran down my spine as I realized I wasn't alone.

"Bella what happened to you? I should've known better than to leave you." His voice was so familiar I would never forget it. I craved this moment for so long but now that it was here the only thing on my mind was Jacob.

"Edward." I said in disbelief as I took him in. He was really there standing in my room again after all this time. And he was just as beautiful as when I saw him last. "What are you doing here?" He was by my side in an instant and he wrapped his marble arms around me. I actually shivered at his cold touch and he released me. He wasn't used to me reacting to him that way.

"I came back for you. I'm sorry I hurt you when I left but I did it in a misguided attempt to protect you. But I can't bear to be away from you any longer. Please forgive me and take me back." I sighed. Wow . I didn't know where to begin. He was months too late. How long had I waited for this very moment? How many days, weeks, and months did I sit alone in my own personal hell wanting to die without him. Now he was begging for my forgiveness and I all could feel for him was emptiness.

"I'm sorry I can't." I told him honestly and I saw the pain etch across his angelic face.

"Bella please I'll do anything, I can't go on without you."

"You're going to have to Edward, I'm not the one for you."

"Yes you are! What I said to you the day I left, none of it was true. I love you Bella."

"I'm in love with someone else now." I said to him and his nostrils flared as if something in my room smelled really bad.

"That mongrel Jacob?" It came out more as an accusation instead of a question. "I can smell him all over you. Did he do this?"

"Of course not! And don't insult Jacob by calling him that." Then something occurred to me. "How do you know what he is? You were gone by the time he first phased." But he didn't have to answer. Of course he knew what Jake was going to become, he was with Carlisle the day he made the treaty with Jacob's grandfather.

"You can't be serious Bella he is no good for you."

"Don't you dare! He's the best thing that ever happened to me." Edward flinched at my words. "He fixed me when you left me broken. He taught me how to live again. He saved me from Laurent who came back and tried to kill me. He filled the void you left in me and then some! He is everything you aren't and I love him." I didn't want to hurt Edward but he pushed me too far and I was finally letting out all the frustration I felt after he walked out of my life. "Edward you'll always hold a piece of my heart but it belongs to Jacob. I'm sorry." I said expecting him to leave when a howl rang out into the air and I instantly recognized it as Jacob's. The feeling I had when I woke up returned and I knew he needed me.

"Jacob." I was about to go try to find him when Edward grabbed a hold of my arm. "Let me go."

"You don't even know where he is Bella. He's not close enough for me to hear his thoughts, none of them are. I'm not going to let you just wander in the woods.

"It's not your concern anymore, now let me go." He let me go but blocked my exit and it was really pissing me off. "Stop it Edward he needs me!" As if to back me up we heard another howl and the anguish in it made me drop to my knees.

"Jacob!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight and its characters are property of Stephenie Meyer**

Edward couldn't have picked a worse time to come back. I desperately wanted no needed to get to Jacob but he was still in my way. I was worried sick that something happened to him but my ex boyfriend was determined to win me back. But I was so far gone on Jacob there was no way in hell that was going happen. Because now that I know how incredible it is to be loved by Jacob I couldn't give him up. I once thought what Edward and I had was love but it paled in comparison to what I felt for Jake.

"You're coming with me." He grabbed my arm again pulling me off the floor and attempting to put me on his back.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." I spat at him. "I'm going to find Jacob."

"He's turned you against me. That dog will pay for this."

"You will do nothing to him Edward. Do you understand me?" I wanted so badly to slap him but I knew it would only hurt me thus defeating the purpose.

"What's happened to you? You're not the Bella I remember."

"Why because I'm not desperately clinging to you anymore? You're right I've changed. I'm no longer the gullible naive girl you left behind. Now for the last time get out of my way." His body tensed and he froze like a statue. For a second I thought I was getting through to him but then I heard the snarls from outside.

"You gave yourself to him?" The pain and disbelief on his face almost made me feel guilty. Almost. I felt relief wash over me in waves as I realized Jacob was here. He suddenly appeared and I wasted no time in running to him. In no way did I want Jake to get the wrong impression. I was still his and I couldn't let him doubt that.

"What the hell are you doing here leech?"

"I came back for Bella."

"Well you're wasting your time. She's with me now and she isn't going anywhere." Jacob said and I could tell by his tone that he was itching to rip Edward to shreds.

"I think that's for her to say."

"Oh she's said it. I can tell by the way she ran to _me_ that she told you to fuck off." We could both see how much reading Jacob's thoughts was bothering him. I didn't have to be in his mind to know he was showing him everything that happened since he left. My deep depression, my going to Jacob for help and falling madly in love with him. He showed him Laurent and Victoria and when he cringed I knew he was seeing Jacob make me scream his name as only he could. Everything after that happened so fast I barely had time to process it all. Edward struck Jacob sending him flying across my small room. He grabbed my hand and jumped out the window but Jake's wolf was right behind us. He sank his teeth into Edward's arm and tore it clean off freeing me from his grip. Edward grabbed his arm and took off into the woods but I knew he'd be back. What the hell was that? Had he seriously just tried to run off with me against my will? When I turned to face Jacob he was human again and he outstretched his arms to me in which I gratefully went into.

"I'm so sorry Jake."

"You did nothing wrong."

"I woke up about to call you and he was just there in my room." That reminded me. "I was so worried about you."

"Me?"

"Yes you! I hadn't heard from you since you left earlier then I heard you howling. One sounded like you were in pain. What's going on?"

"Let's get you back to bed first." I'd forgotten about my minor injuries but my head began to throb as soon as he said that. "How did you know that was me howling?" He asked once he had me tucked into bed.

"I don't know I just did. So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He held his head down and I thought the worst. "Did someone from the pack-?"

"No one died but Seth's in bad shape. It was Victoria."All I could do was gasp in horror.

"She almost got away from us again but Seth actually got her foot and she hit him and he smacked into a tree pretty hard and it shattered most of the bones in his body."

"Oh my God." Seth was too young to be involved in this and I felt personally responsible since it was me she was after. I knew Leah and Sue were frantic. He assured me Seth was going to be fine and Sue was with him now to make sure his bones were healing properly. Then he continued telling me what happened.

"She caught Edwards scent the same time I did and it distracted her long enough for Sam and Jared to take her out. I was so upset that his scent was coming from the direction of your house and that's when I let out the second howl you heard." Although I was glad Edwards scent was able to give them the opportunity they needed to destroy her, it pissed me off even more at him that he caused the pain I felt in Jacob's howl.

"Jake he's not going to give up."

"I know."

"And he's going to be super pissed that you ripped his arm off."

"I know." He repeated with a satisfied grin on his face. I could see how much he enjoyed doing that to Edward.

"So it's over? She's really gone?" I finally let my mind register the fact that I was free of Victoria.

"I burned her body myself."

"Oh Jake." I felt like an emotional wreck and broke down in tears. I've cried more tears these past few days than I have my entire life and I vowed to get myself under control. But it felt so good to be in Jacob's warm embrace that it made it worth it to be a blubbering mess.

"You know I was scared for a minute there." He said once the tears passed and I was calm again.

"Why?" I asked him knowing his fear had nothing to do with what happened in the woods.

"I thought you were going to go back to him."

"Never." I said deciding to tell him what I felt for him. "It took a while for me to understand that I was in love with you but now that we're together I know I don't want anyone but you, ever." I let him process the enormity of what I just said and he kissed me taking my breath away. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this amazing man before me. It wasn't normal to feel so strongly for someone who you've been dating only a short time but we were best friends and knew each other on a deeper level than most couples. "I love you." I told him and I truly did with every fiber of my being.

"And I love you." Nothing else needed to be said and we just laid together for the rest of the night.

* * *

I woke up still in Jacobs arms the next morning and decided I wanted to wake up like this every day.

"Good morning." I greeted him with a kiss. The swelling had gone down and my face was no longer sore. It would take a little bit longer for the bruises to fade though.

"Good morning." He smiled at me with that beautifully bright smile that I loved and I was in awe of how perfect my Jacob was. "I'd better get going sweetheart Charlie is awake."

"Yeah he's going to get my mom and Phil from the airport. I should go with him." He pulled me into an electrifying kiss that made my toes curl. "It's not fair to kiss me like that and leave Jacob Black." I whined and he chuckled at me using his whole name.

"I'll be back soon. I'm going to let you spend some time with your mother." I hugged him and then he was gone. I don't think I'll ever get over the sorrow I felt whenever he leaves me. But I was excited to see my mother so I went to shower and brush my teeth before getting dressed. I joined my father in the kitchen where we had cereal for breakfast.

"Dad I'm going to come with you to the airport."

"I was hoping you would. I'm pretty sure your sick of being inside and could use the fresh air. Besides I know you're anxious to see Renee." I could hear it in his voice that he thought I loved my mom more than I loved him and it hurt me to know I made him feel that way.

"Yes I'm happy Mom's visiting but I'm glad I moved here to live with you Dad."

"You are?"

"Yes I am. I know I didn't like Forks much when I first came back and I didn't make an effort to get close to you and I'm sorry for that."

"It's alright Bells." I hugged him letting him know I loved him. We got into his cruiser and drove to the airport and an hour later we were pulling back up to the house with a very happy Renee. When she got off the plane and saw me she didn't let me go for fifteen minutes! But that was the Renee I knew and loved. She was extremely upset over what happened to me but calmed down some when Charlie informed us that Mike plead guilty to his charges and I wouldn't have to go through a trail. And for that I was so grateful. I would have been a mess if I had to publicly testify about what he did to me. I never wanted to talk about it again, it only kept the memory vivid in my mind and it was one I wanted to forget. Soon Charlie and Phil were occupied by a game on TV and Renee and I were in the kitchen talking.

"So you and Jacob Black huh?" She smiled at me and my own smile was wide at the mention of his name.

"Yeah." My blush was evident even with the bruising on my face and Renee giggled.

"And I see that you're really into him. You told me he makes you happy, so I take it he treats you well?"

"He does. He's my best friend and he would never do anything to hurt me." I said knowing it was the truth and remembering the promise he made to me.

"When do I get to see him? Last time I did he was a little boy." I laughed at that.

"Well he's definitely not a little boy anymore."

"Isabella Swan!" My mom squealed hearing the implication behind what I said.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"I know that tone! And I can see it in your face, you've had sex with him haven't you?" She asked but she wasn't upset. I couldn't bring myself to speak since I was a terrible liar but my silence said it all and my face was bright red. "I'm not going to freak out and lecture you about it but I want you to be sure about what you're doing."

"I'm sure about Jake. I've never been surer about anything in my life."

"Was he your first?" I nodded. "I must say I'm surprised." I raised an eyebrow in confusion. What was that supposed to mean?

"What?"

"When I met Edward in Phoenix you two were so intense it wasn't farfetched to think your relationship had gotten that serious."

"We were pretty serious. At first I thought he was the one I was going to marry but we never had sex." She nodded in understanding. I was beyond glad that we hadn't. "How's everything with you?" I asked and we made lunch while she told me about what was going on in her life. Jake came back later that evening and Renee's eyes widened as she took in the size of him.

"Now I know what you mean." She said to me referring to my earlier comment. He soon charmed her and she adored him. I was touched when she hugged him as her and Phil were getting ready to go to their hotel. It felt good to have my mom close and she promised to be back tomorrow.

"Dad I'm going out with a Jake for a little while." I told him as we walked past him and he narrowed his eyes at us.

"Not too late Bells. It's already after nine."

"Alright." I said pulling Jacob out the door.

"And you should go back to school soon since you're feeling so well!" He called after us and I groaned. I didn't want to go back with bruises on my face but I knew that was going to be unavoidable. Maybe I'll finally use some of the makeup Alice had got for me. We drove to his house and went into the garage for some privacy. I shut the doors and Jake raised an eyebrow at me.

"What are you doing Bells? Its pitch black in here."

"I don't mind." I said walking towards him and pulling off my clothes along the way. I knew he could see fine and my own human eyes soon adjusted to the dark. I needed to show him how much I wanted to feel him inside of me. After everything that happened I desperately needed a release and no one could give it to me better than him. Once I got to him I instantly reached out and touched the part of him that drove me crazy and he moaned as I stroked him through his jeans. God it was so sexy when he moaned like that. I was so wet my juices coated my thighs. He stopped me when I was about to unbutton his pants.

"Sweetheart are you sure it's not too soon?"

"I'm positive Jake I need this." I kissed him not wanting any more protest. The kiss deepened as our hands roamed each other's bodies. His touch made me tingle all over and his fingers gently squeezed my nipples and I moaned against his lips. We eagerly removed his clothes and he sat me on the hood of the rabbit. He spread my legs and rubbed my clit with his thumb and I almost came right then it felt so good. He knew just how to touch me and I cried out as he slid a finger in me while keeping the pressure on my clit. He soon added another and he worked them like an expert in and out of me.

"Oh Jake." My breath caught in my throat as his fingers continued to work me. My body broke out in a sweat as I felt my orgasm building. He knew my weak spot and took advantage of it. He started licking and sucking on my neck and his warm lips on my skin did me in. My juices coated his fingers as my body convulsed from the impact of my mind numbing orgasm. I struggled to catch my breath and he walked across the garage and reached into something. I didn't know he kept condoms in here but he came back over to me opening it and rolling it over himself. I was so wet he slid into me easily and this time there was nothing to muffle my screams. There was no way to describe how amazingly good he felt inside of me and I swore I was in love with his dick. "So good." Was all I managed to get out as his hips thrust frantically making the whole car rock back and forth. Just as I was about to cum again he flipped us over and I was on top. I wasted no time immediately bouncing up and down his long shaft and he gripped my hips matching my rhythm. He smacked my ass and it stung but I loved it and told him to do it again. When he did it made my body shiver triggering my release and I came harder than I ever did before. He held me firmly in place as he stiffened and his body shook. I loved the look on his face when he came and I could see it even in the dark of the garage.

"I gotta say Bells, that gets better every time." He said and I couldn't have agreed more.

"I think I'm addicted to having sex with you." He laughed but I was serious. I felt more relaxed than I had in days and I knew I had been right. My body needed this. We got off the car and dressed knowing Charlie expected me back home soon. "Oh God Jake do you think your father heard me?" I asked suddenly remembering Billy was inside and I made no attempt at being quiet.

"No he's asleep."

"Good." We opened the doors back and walked into the yard and saw Leah and Embry coming towards us. They were holding hands and looked like they weren't going along with Sam's bullshit anymore. But I saw the looks on their faces and knew something else was up.

"Where have you guys been? You know Sam's pissed you two weren't there last night." Jake told them.

"That's not all he's going to be upset about." Embry said.

"I can see that." Jake commented looking at their joined hands. We were both surprised Leah had left Seth's side but it was obvious something was going on.

"We have something to tell you guys." Leah said quietly looking between Jake and I. Her demeanor was off and I knew whatever they were going to say was a big deal. Embry took a deep breath and spoke and neither of us expected to hear what came out of his mouth.

"Leah's pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

**Twilight and it's characters are property of Stephenie Meyer**

"Damn." Was all Jacob could say and I was speechless.

"This is just what we needed to get out of this mess with Sam." Leah said and we didn't understand. "I obviously have to stop phasing because of the baby. I'm giving up my wolf Jake. He no longer has any control over me. And he can't stop Embry from seeing me anymore, he's the father of my child." She looked up at him with pure love in her eyes and I was so happy for them.

"Congratulations you two." I said finding my voice and hugging them.

"Sorry if we were interrupting something." Embry smirked at us.

"No Jake was actually about to take me home." I rolled my eyes at him playfully and Leah pulled me aside. "You two look good together." I told her as we walked off leaving our guys to talk amongst themselves.

"Thanks Bella."

"When did you find out?"

"Last night. That's why we didn't come when Sam called for us. Even though I wish I would've I had no idea Seth was going to get hurt. My little brother needed me and I wasn't there for him."

"You did the right thing Leah. You being there just would've complicated things and if you got hurt you could've lost the baby." She sighed knowing I was telling the truth. "How's he doing?"

"He's still in a lot of pain. Mom had to re break his bones so they'd heal right. I never heard anyone scream like that, Mom couldn't get though it without breaking down in tears."

"Oh Leah I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, he's going to be pull through fine." I decided that Jake and I needed to visit Seth soon.

"You and Embry are an odd couple."

"Why do you say that?" Leah chuckled.

"It's just that you're complete opposites. He's quiet and shy and you're bold and out spoken-"

"I know but he's just what I needed. I could tell he was attracted to me even before I phased but I paid him no attention then. But when it happened I was so upset I didn't know what to do with myself. Not only did I morph into a giant wolf, in which I was the only female, but I had to see Sam's love for my cousin first hand and I couldn't take it. I admit my mind wasn't a pleasant place to be in but Embry was the only one who saw past that and tried to help me deal with my phasing. I fell in love with him when I saw how innocent and pure his mind was. He kissed me one day and I haven't been able to leave him alone since then." I smiled seeing how head over heels in love with him she was. "And let me tell you he is wild in bed. I can barely keep up with him."

"No way! Embry?" I asked looking over at him not being able to picture him that way.

"Yes Embry. Don't let the shyness fool you, it's always the quiet ones." She said laughing.

"Do you know how far along you are?"

"Not yet. My mother's going to be my midwife but we're going to wait until Seth's better before she starts my prenatal care. But if my suspicion is right I'm about four weeks." I saw her stare off into space and I giggled realizing she was reliving the encounter that resulted in her pregnancy. "I am so grateful." She said. I knew that she wanted children someday and was afraid she was infertile but Embry proved her wrong.

"How did Embry take it?"

"Poor guy damn near jumped out of his skin when I told him. It took him a minute to calm down but he's excited now.

"Does Sam know yet?" She shook her head no.

"He will soon enough."

"Edward came back last night."

"Holy shit."

"I know. He asked me to take him back and of course I told him no. He's not happy that I'm with Jacob. He had the nerve to try to run off with me and Jake ripped his arm off. But I know him Leah, he's going to keep trying." I said and she could tell that I was worried.

"It's going to be alright Bella. Jacob's our strongest fighter he can definitely hold his own, and he won't let Cullen take you." I nodded knowing she was right and I relaxed a little. We walked back over to Jake and Embry and I was glad to have found a friend like her. I noticed someone walking up to Jacob's house and my eyes narrowed when I saw who it was.

"Jacob what the hell is she doing here?" Justine heard my voice and saw us just before she was about to knock on the door. She looked hesitant because he wasn't alone but came towards us anyways.

"I don't know." He said and I looked at him skeptically. He's never lied to me before but why would she show up at his house after ten at night? As much as I trusted Jacob my jealously reared its ugly head.

"I came hoping to catch Jake alone." She answered the question she me heard me ask. "I just can't understand why he wants someone like you when he can have me." She looked at me in disdain and I was seconds away from punching her in the face.

"Since you don't know let me clear it up for you." Jacob said pulling me to him. He could sense that I was ready to attack. I normally wasn't a fighter but I would fight tooth and nail for my Jacob. "You might think you're the prettiest thing God created but I don't. You're not nearly as attractive as you think you are Justine. And even if I wasn't with Bella I wouldn't want some slut who's been with most of the reservation." Justine's face contorted with anger and her hand reached out to hit him but I was ready and caught her wrist mid air. She looked at me in surprise and I used my other hand to slap her the way she had intended to hit Jake. The sound of it echoed in the night air and I saw in her face she was ready to fight and I wasn't going to back down.

"Justine just leave! What is it going to take before you realize he doesn't want you?" Leah told her and I could see her feelings were hurt. But I had no sympathy for her. She admitted defeat and left, not wanting us to see her cry.

"What's going on between you and her Jake?" I asked. The anger was obvious in my voice and Jacob groaned.

"You can't be serious Bells."

"Um we'll see you guys later." Embry said taking Leah with him. They disappeared quickly not wanting to hear this.

"Are you saying nothing happened with her?"

"Nothing happened with her. You know how I feel about you." I did know but I was insecure and it didn't help that beautiful women found themselves on his door step at night.

"But she's right Jake. Why do you want me? She's drop dead gorgeous and I'm just a plain Jane."

"Were you listening to anything I said?" He groaned in frustration and lifted my chin so I was staring directly into his beautiful eyes.

"I only have eyes for you Bells, you're so beautiful it takes my breath away. I need you to trust me. No one can take me from you." I nodded but he wasn't convinced so he kissed me making me melt against him. Every emotion he felt for me was conveyed in that kiss as our lips made love to each other. I moaned pulling away before we ended up naked in the garage again.

"I trust you." I said as my phone began to ring. I answered it without looking at the caller ID assuming it was Charlie. "I'm on my way now Dad."

"Good. I've been waiting for you." The voice on the other end did not belong to Charlie. My heart stopped when I realized he was in my room again. Jacob quickly snatched the phone from me.

"Don't call this phone again, and stay the hell away from her. Or it'll be more than your arm I rip off leech." He growled into the phone and hung up. "Son of a bitch!" His body was trembling and I knew he was struggling not to phase. I stroked his back and he calmed instantly. Then I took my phone from him before he crushed it.

"It's alright Jake. We knew this was going to happen."

"I know, but that doesn't make it any easier. I don't want him anywhere near you."

"I want you to stay with me tonight." I was uncomfortable being in my room alone since this was the second time Edward came uninvited.

"Of course." We finally made our way to the truck and Jake drove to my house. We hopped out and he climbed up the tree next to my room and silently slid into my window. Even with him being a shape shifter it was still unbelievable how graceful he was. I was worried about him and Edward fighting in my room again but I knew he left after he found out Jacob was with me. I unlocked the front door to find Charlie snoring on the couch.

"I'm home Dad, go get in the bed." I shook him and he just stared at me and nodded. He wasn't fully awake and I had to help him up the stairs before he fell and hurt himself. I got washed up for bed and joined Jacob in my room.

"We're going to have to do something about him just showing up in your house." He told me as I lay next to him and I agreed.

"It's kind of freaking me out."

"We're going to add the area around your house on our patrols. Next time he comes around we'll smell him before he even gets close."

"I thought the treaty stopped you from patrolling this far in Forks?"

"I'm going to have to talk to Sam about that. Our ancestors only agreed to the treaty because they swore they didn't harm humans, but he tried to take you against your will and I say the treaty is off."

"What if Sam doesn't go along with it?" I asked knowing Sam, Jared, and Paul weren't my biggest fans. He probably wouldn't want to get the pack involved thinking I got myself into this mess by dating Edward and he wouldn't be wrong.

"It's not up to him Bella."

"What do you mean? Isn't he still Alpha?"

"For now. But only by default. He doesn't have the authority to change the treaty because Ephraim was the one who made the agreement with the Cullen's and I'm his direct heir." I could hear in his voice that Sam's time as Alpha was coming to an end. I always knew Jake was a natural leader. He was respected and had an authority that went unquestioned. I knew he wouldn't be able to follow Sam for long.

* * *

The next day Jake and I decided to stop at the Clearwater's so we could check on Seth. Sue and Leah were happy to see us but Seth was sleeping. We were engaged in a deep conversation about Leah's pregnancy when there was a knock on the door. Leah had been laughing at something I said when she opened the door and the smile instantly fell from her face.

"Sue I'm sorry if I interrupted something but I need to speak with Leah." Sam greeted her and nodded at me and Jake. Leah stepped outside and closed the door and it didn't take long before their voices were raised. Only Jake could hear what they were saying and he was pretending hard not to. But when Leah started yelling even louder he got up deciding to intervene before things went too far. But it was already too late. When he opened the door Sam leaned in and kissed Leah and we all gasped in shock. She pushed him off her and slapped him across the face so hard we all flinched as if we were the one's hit. Just when I thought things couldn't get any crazier Jake's eyes widened.

"Oh shit." Embry came out of nowhere and by the look on his face he had seen what happened. The normally happy Embry looked like he was about to murder someone and I was glad that I wasn't Sam Uley. He reached them in record time and punched Sam making his lip bleed. Sam quickly disappeared and his huge black wolf was in his place. He lunged at Embry who leaped in the air and phased. He sank his teeth deep into Sam's flank making him howl in pain. He quickly recovered and hit Embry with his paw causing a gaping wound on his face and Leah panicked. She start taking off her clothes about to phase but Jake stopped her.

"What are you doing Leah?"

"They're going to kill each other Jake we have to do something!" Sam let out a piercing howl summoning the rest of the pack. It woke up Seth and we soon saw him limping into the living room.

"Seth why are you out of bed? Sit down!" His mother demanded and he immediately sat on the couch.

"What's going on?"

"Sam and Embry are fighting." I told him and he tilted his head so he could see out the door. By that time the whole pack was there and Embry was lying bleeding on the ground. Sam who also a bloody mess stood over him with both his huge front paws over Embry's throat. Leah crumbled to the ground in tears thinking the father of her child was going to die in front of her eyes. Sue and I were by her side in an instant helping her up and Jake ran out and phased. The moment he did all the wolves turned to him and he snarled at Sam. He got off Embry and even in wolf form the shock was evident on his face and he snarled back. I thought he was going to attack Jake and I couldn't breathe. I knew they were talking telepathically but I would've given anything to know what was being said. Jake advanced on Sam who seemed frozen in place his eyes still wide. Sam was backing up and was getting lower to the ground the closer Jake got to him and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Leah what's going on?"

"I think it's happening." Was all she said her voice filled with awe and I turned to look at Seth whose face held the same emotion. Jacob growled and even I could hear the command in it. Sam laid down, his belly completely to the ground as he submitted to Jacob. One by one the whole pack bowed before him and Jake let out a victorious howl and I was filled with pride. He did it! He became Alpha. He turned to look at me and when our eyes met I couldn't look away and neither could he. Our worlds stopped and I could feel our souls joining, connecting themselves to each other. My love for him grew exponentially and it was unconditional. The force of it brought me to my knees. The wolves were whimpering and I knew exactly what happened. Jake told me all about it when he explained why Sam left Leah for Emily. Jake had just imprinted on me.

"Bella are you alright?" Sue asked me and all I could do was nod my head in response. Leah had run over to Embry who was in human form again. He was bleeding from several different wounds which had closed already. He was as naked as the day he was born and I averted my gaze before I saw too much. Sue sensed my discomfort. "Seth I'm going to borrow a couple pairs of your shorts for your brothers."

"Sure Mom." He told her and she headed towards his bedroom. "Welcome to the family Bella." He grinned at me as Jake's wolf came rubbing himself against me and I laughed as I stroked his fur.

"You know the rules Jacob! No wolves in the house!" Sue yelled at him and he snatched the shorts with his mouth and brought a pair to Embry before going into the woods. He came out as human and I couldn't help but admire the way Seth's basketball shorts hung low on his hips. It was a welcome change from the cut off shorts they usually wore for phasing. He pulled me to him and no matter how many mind blowing panty soaking kisses we've shared none of them compared to the intensity of this one. I desperately wanted to take him somewhere and fuck his brains out. But I knew there would be plenty of time for that later. I had no idea how long we were kissing but once I unwrapped myself from him all the wolves were human and dressed again. They actually started clapping and I blushed.

"Come on sweetheart we need to talk."

"Give me a minute." I told him and went over to Seth and gave him a hug. He smiled brightly and I knew he was going to be fine. I then turned to Leah and Embry who were back inside the house.

"Are you okay Embry?" I asked in concern.

"Already healed Bella. Don't worry about me." I hugged Leah and Sue then waved goodbye to the others. I avoided Sam who held his head in shame. He was probably stressing over how he was going to explain this to Emily. I went back to Jake and we went to the truck. I pulled off and drove far enough that we would have some privacy without actually leaving La Push. It felt safe here, it felt like home. I parked near the beach and turned off the ignition. I had so many questions I didn't know where to begin.

"So what exactly just happened? I've never felt anything like that before." I already knew but I had to hear him say it. I needed to know I didn't just imagine that.

"I imprinted on you Bella."

"Why now? I thought it was something that happens right away."

"Not always. Almost everything we originally thought about imprinting was wrong. I think it happened now because I took my rightful place as Alpha." He reached for my hand interlocking it with his and his touch set my body on fire.

"I didn't think it was possible to love you more than I already did but I felt it get stronger. It's like my love for you intensified. I love you so much Jacob." I felt so much love for this man I thought my heart was going to burst out of my chest.

"I love you too Bells." He kissed me so tenderly that I cried. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing you big fool, these are happy tears." I snuggled into him reveling in his warmth.

* * *

The weeks passed and I didn't hear anything else from Edward. Just as Jake said he would he had the pack patrolling near my house and I was glad Edward couldn't just sneak into my room anymore. At least not undetected anyway. I went back to school and at first everyone whispered and stared until Angela told them to go fuck themselves. Word got out that Mike was murdered in his cell. Turns out inmates don't think much of women beaters and attempted rapist. No matter what he did to me I couldn't find myself being glad about his death, his parents were devastated. Jake and I were better than ever and couldn't keep our hands off each other. Leah was starting to show and she was absolutely glowing. The more I thought about how Leah's pregnancy was progressing the more I noticed the changes in my body. I was gaining weight and having crazy food cravings. I was irritable and sleeping a lot more. My periods haven't been regular in a while just spotting but I didn't think much of it. Then I started thinking about those times Jake and I didn't use a condom.

"Oh my God." I picked up the phone dialing Leah's number needing to talk to my best girlfriend. She picked up on the second ring.

"Leah? I need your help."

"Sure Bella. What's wrong?"

"I think I'm pregnant. But I need to be sure before I tell Jake."

"ISABELLA SWAN GET YOUR ASS OFF THE PHONE AND DOWNSTAIRS NOW!" Charlie's voice bellowed through the receiver and I had to move it away from my ear to preserve my hearing.

"I have to go Leah." I quickly hung up. Oh shit.

**Thank you to those who are following my story. Please review and tell me what you think. I need your suggestions to help me make the story better!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Twilight and its characters are property of Stephenie Meyer**

What was I going to do now? I cursed myself for asking Charlie to put a house phone extension in my room. I also used poor judgment by not using my cell phone. What was Charlie doing on the line anyway? I thought to myself as I slowly made my way downstairs. Charlie was pacing back and forth across the living room floor with his hunting rifle in his hand and his service revolver on the table.

"I'm going to kill him." He said once he noticed my presence.

"Calm down Dad."

"Calm down?! I just found out you might be knocked up and you expect me to calm down?"

"I still have to take a test, this might be a false alarm." I tried to reason with him. He seemed possessed by his anger and I was afraid of what he was planning to do with those guns. Jacob was still human and could be hurt by a bullet.

"I thought you knew better then to get yourself in this position Bells."

"We slipped up a couple of times but we're always careful." His eyes narrowed.

"So you two have sex on a regular basis huh? Not anymore, you not allowed to go anywhere near him."

"You don't mean that Dad, you're just upset." I saw in his face that he was serious and I felt myself get angry. "There's nothing you can do that would keep me from Jacob."

"Oh yeah? I'm calling Billy and telling him that son of his is to stay the hell away from you and if he doesn't I'll shoot him right in the balls." Dad just walked off towards the phone and I decided I had to show him better than I could tell him. I calmly went up to my room and pulled out my small luggage. I opened my drawers and started to pack some of my clothes. I went and got my toothbrush and other toiletries out of the bathroom and Charlie came upstairs.

"Billy didn't answer he must be at Sue's but when I get in touch with him-" He stopped midsentence when he noticed me throwing things into my luggage. "What are you doing Bells? You aren't going anywhere."

"Yes I am! I'm 18 years old Dad I am a legal adult! You can't make my decisions for me anymore. I know you're upset about this situation. So am I. But I will not tolerate you or anyone else trying to separate me from my Jacob. It's just not going to happen." He was stunned into silence by my outburst and I walked past him and headed out the door.

"Where are you going?" He called after me.

"I don't know yet but I'll be back once you've calmed down and I've figured this out." I hopped in my old Chevy and put my luggage in the passenger's seat. I turned the key in the ignition and drove to La Push in search of Jacob. When I got there I found Jacob alone in his garage under a car. He seemed to sense my presence and slid himself from under it and smiled up at me. Despite what was going on I found myself smiling back at him.

"Jake we need to talk." I said and the smile was wiped from his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to get out of Forks for a few days, please I need you to come with me."

"Bells you know I just can't run off-" I silenced him by placing my lips on his. His lips were so soft and warm I couldn't help but moan. "Please." I begged looking deep into his eyes.

"Alright." He agreed. "What happened anyway?"

"I got into a fight with Charlie. I just need to get away for a little while."

"What did you and Charlie fight about?" I took a deep breath.

"I wanted to wait until I knew for sure before I told you this, but I think I'm pregnant Jake." I heard him gasp and my heart stopped. What if he's upset? He should be he's only 16. Neither one of us knew the first thing about being a parent and I was terrified. Of course I knew he wasn't going to blame me but I was still afraid of his reaction. There was nothing but silence for awhile and it only added to my anxiety. He walked to his house with me following behind him and went into his room where he put some clothing in a empty backpack. He went to get his toothbrush and I saw him write a note to Billy.

"Jacob please say something." My voice was shaky, I felt like I was about to fall apart. He came and wrapped his arms around me and gently kissed my forehead.

"I'm just in shock right now sweetheart but don't worry we're going to figure this out together. I love you and I'll love any child that we've created." I pulled him closer to me and hugged him tighter.

"You're perfect do you know that?" He just chuckled.

"Come on I need to go see Sam." He grabbed his bag with one hand and interlaced our fingers with the other and we were on our way. I loved Sam and Emily's charming little house and she always had a warm smile whenever I saw her.

"How are you Bella?" She hugged me and she smelt of delicious food and I knew she'd been in the kitchen all day.

"I'm fine Emily how are you?"

"Good thank you." She started rambling but I tuned her out and listened to what Jacob was saying to Sam.

"Me and Bella are leaving town for a few days. You know I normally wouldn't do something like this but this is important. Can I trust you to take care of things until I come back?" Sam looked as if he were curious about why we were leaving but he didn't ask.

"Of course, I hope all is well Jacob."

"Thank you Sam." Was all he said as they shook hands and he came back over to me.

* * *

We didn't have a particular destination in mind so we just got on the highway and drove east. It felt so good to be alone with Jacob and far away from the troubles of our lives. We drove until nightfall just singing along to the music and talking. My cell phone kept ringing but I ignored all of Charlie's calls. I talked to Leah for a little while to let her know I took off but then I powered down my phone. We decided to stop at a drug store in a small town to get a pregnancy test. Next we checked into a motel which was gratefully cheap and clean but I still wiped everything down with Lysol wipes. I wasted no time in heading to the bathroom and taking the test. Once I was done I placed the test on a paper towel on the counter and set the timer for five minutes. It was the longest five minutes of my life. I looked like my father had as I was pacing the floor.

"Bells no matter what it's going to be alright." He said as the timer went off.

"Jake I can't do it, I need you to look." I was a nervous wreck and couldn't handle it. He went into the bathroom and about 30 seconds later he came out and his face was completely drained of color. His normally russet brown skin was pale and I knew the answer. I collapsed on the floor and fainted.

* * *

Jake was shaking me awake and I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes.

"Thank God." He sighed with relief. "Are you alright?" I shook my head no and the tears welled into my eyes.

"What are we going to do Jake? We don't know how to raise a child. And how are we going to support it? We have no jobs, no money. We're so young, especially you. I feel like I've ruined your life, you're only sixteen!"

"Bella Swan shut your mouth and listen to me. Yes we're young and inexperienced but everything happens for a reason and I do not regret this. I've been saving the money I make on fixing cars and I have such a good reputation on the res I can get a job in a garage. We'll make it work."

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"Honestly Bells I'm scared shitless but panicking is not going to help the situation."

"You're right, I'm just so scared Jake."

"I know sweetheart, I am too. And I'm not looking forward to facing your father, he's going to kill me."

"Those were his exact words. I didn't finish telling you about the fight with my Dad. I called Leah not knowing he was on the line and asked her for help and he heard me tell her I thought I was pregnant. He freaked out and told me I couldn't see you anymore and if you came anywhere near me he'd shoot you in the balls."

"Ouch." Jacob winced.

"I got so upset that he had the nerve to try to keep me from you that I had to get away before I did or said something I would regret. And he needs to learn that I'm not a child anymore."

"Why didn't you call me? I feel like the last to know when I should've been the first."

"Stop exaggerating. Charlie only heard because he was eavesdropping and I called Leah because she's been through this before, and like I said earlier I didn't want to say anything to you until I was sure."

"You can confide in me about anything Bells."

"I know." I yawned and went to brush my teeth for bed and Jake did the same. He laid back on the bed watching me change into my night clothes. His eyes roamed over me hungrily as I slowly removed every stitch of clothing from my body. I stood there before him naked and they way he was looking at me made me feel like a goddess.

"Come here." He said huskily and his voice sent shivers up and down my spine. I did as I was told and he grabbed my waist pulling me to him and his erection was pressed against me. He quickly rid himself of the sweat pants he was wearing and laid me back while positioning himself over me. We began to kiss and his hands gently caressed my every inch of me. His touch always sent waves of pleasure through my body and I quivered beneath him. The kiss deepened and our tongues danced together as his hands continued to set me on fire. I was aching for him to touch me where I needed it the most but he insisted on torturing me with his teasing.

"Jacob please." I whimpered.

"Tell me what you want Bells." He whispered in my ear and his voice alone almost did me in. He grabbed my left breast and starting kissing on my neck.

"I want to feel you inside me." I begged. But of course he wasn't going to give in so easily. He trialed kisses down my body taking the time to use his skilled tongue on my breast until my nipples were painfully hard. His lips moved down to my flat stomach and when he got between my thighs my hands gripped his hair and I practically shoved his face into my wetness. I finally got relief as he licked and sucked on my clit until I came all over his lips. I barely had time to recover before he slowly slid into me and I felt every inch of him against my sensitive walls and I cried out in ecstasy. Him going in and out of me caused so many sensations at once I felt like I was going to explode with my release. I called out his name over and over as he was deep inside of me and I could feel another orgasm building in my very core. He put my legs on his shoulder and this angle caused incredible friction making him hit spots I didn't know existed. He thrust so deep into me that it made my whole body shake. He sped up his strokes and his hips went into a frenzy. My walls clenched around him as my orgasm hit me and it was like nothing I've ever felt before. Jacob called out my name as he spilled his seed into me and I loved the way it sounded coming off his lips.

"You're so talented at that." I said to him as our bodies relaxed and he gave me a cocky grin. "Is it always going to be this good?"

"I hope so sweetheart, I sure hope so." We kissed and I felt him harden against me again and I grinned. Wolf stamina can be a very good thing. We went at it until my body gave out and I passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

Four days had passed since Jacob and I left Forks and I was having the best time of my life. We drove all over Washington State sightseeing and enjoying each other's company. We would drove all day and make love all night. We've had so much sex these past few days that I lost count and we still couldn't get enough. I wanted to stay with Jake like this forever but unfortunately all good things must come to an end and we decided it was time to head back. The next morning I woke up alone and I panicked wondering where Jacob was. I looked over on the night stand and saw he had written me a note. He went to get us some breakfast and he decided to let me sleep. I pouted missing his warmth and got up deciding to take a shower. I opened my luggage picking out the clothes I was going to wear when a voice rang out startling me and making me jump.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to scare you."

"What are you doing here Edward? You've been following us?"

"Sort of. I found out you left town and I followed your scent until it led me here. I needed to talk to you without interference from the dog." It was no surprise that he reattached his arm and the hatred was on his face as he mentioned Jacob.

"There's nothing to talk about. I meant what I said before, it's over between us Edward."

"You're carrying his puppy?" Edward growled in disgust.

"Yes I'm pregnant, how do you know that?"

"I can smell it inside of you. I can smell _him _inside of you."

"We're in love. You're just going to have to get over it."

"Over my pile of ashes Bella! I know you still love me, you told me you wanted forever with me. I've changed my mind love. I'll give you what you wanted and change you if you stop this foolishness and come back to me. We'll have to get rid of that awful wolf cub first though."

"No! You're not touching my baby!" My hands went protectively over my belly. "That's not what I want Edward, I was wrong. I want to stay human with Jacob." Edwards's eyes darkened in rage and I never saw him look at me that way and for the first time I was afraid of him. "Please just leave us alone!" I shouted at him. Suddenly Edward was gone and not even a minute later Jacob burst through the door.

"Was he in here?" I nodded my head yes and he flew out the door about to take off after Edward and I called out to him.

"Jake please don't leave me." My voice was thick with tears and he closed the door and was instantly by my side.

"This is all my fault. I should've never left you alone."

"Don't blame yourself, you didn't know."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No but he could smell the baby and he said that he was going to kill it and turn me."

"I'll kill him!" He started shaking violently and I had to do something before he phased in the small motel room.

"Baby please calm down. I need you here with me not chasing Edward." I pleaded with him and he relaxed.

"Why would he decide to change you now? I thought he didn't want you to become like him?"

"He didn't. When we were still together I asked him to change me and he refused."

"You wanted to be one of them?" He looked betrayed and disgusted and I remembered why I didn't share this with him sooner.

"I was a fool Jacob I didn't mean it. Thank God Edward saw that or I would've regretted it for eternity. He only mentioned it now to try to get me to come back to him. I want to stay human. Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad at you Bells." He sat down next to me and I laid my head on his shoulders.

"I thought you went to get food? I'm starving."

"I smelled him before I could make it to the nearest diner. I ditched the truck and ran wolf the whole way back. Come on get dressed we'll go get the truck and have some breakfast." My appetite had already picked up and I ate twice the portions I normally would. I still couldn't eat as much as Jacob though. Driving back to Forks wasn't nearly as satisfying as leaving it had been. I had gotten so spoiled having all this uninterrupted alone time with Jacob and it was going to be hard not sleeping next to him. We've been avoiding the inevitable but we had to face our parents and I still wasn't ready for that. I reluctantly turned my phone on and I had several messages from Charlie and Renee. Leah had been calling me as well. I called her first deciding not to deal with my parents until I absolutely had to.

"Finally!" Leah said into the phone when she answered my call. "I was starting to think you guys weren't going to come back."

"It was very tempting not to. We're driving back now."

"So did you take a test?"

"Yes."

"Well are you going to tell me?"

"It was positive." Leah squealed loudly into the phone.

"I am so glad I'm not going to be going through pregnancy alone. Congratulations." I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Thanks Leah. How is everything?"

"Good. Things have been pretty quiet. Except for both of your father's ranting and raving, Charlie has Billy as worked up as he is."

"Oh God." I groaned. "I might need to stay with you for a few days Leah. I can't go back home if he's still acting crazy and it'll only make things worse if I stayed with Jake."

"Of course. Can I let your father know I've heard from you."

"Please do. We'll be back soon bye Leah." I ended the call.

"My Dad's pretty tolerant but I knew he was going to be pissed about this." Jacob said to me.

"Yeah it looks like we have two angry fathers to deal with." I sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Twilight and its characters are property of Stephenie Meyer**

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Charlie opened the door to the Black's house stepping outside the moment he heard my truck pull up. And of course Billy was right behind him. We decided to go straight to Jacob's since we knew that's where Charlie would be. "You both take off without telling us where you're going and you stay gone for five days and decide not return my messages. I was worried sick."

"I'm sorry Dad but I told you I needed some time. And you know I'm safe when I'm with Jacob." Charlie narrowed his eyes and I prayed he wasn't armed.

"So tell me did you find out? Are you-"

"We should take this inside." Billy said in his deep rich voice and wheeled himself into the house. We all followed behind him and took a seat in the living room.

"Yes she's pregnant." Jacob spoke up.

"How could you be so reckless?" Billy tried to not to yell but you could hear the anger in his voice.

"Dad you know we didn't mean for this to happen."

"Do you even realize what this means Jacob?"

"Of course I do. But you know how much I love Bells." Billy sighed and his face softened at his son's words.

"Yes I do know how much you love her. You remind me so much of your mother." I saw the emotion in both men's eyes as Sarah was mentioned and I decided we should give them some privacy.

"Dad can I talk to you?" I asked and he followed me back outside.

"I don't know what to say Bells. I didn't want this for you."

"I know Dad I'm so sorry." The tears pooled in my eyes and my father embraced me in a hug. It hurt deeply knowing I had disappointed him.

"It's okay kiddo. I'm going to be here for you. You're just so young, I wanted better for you. Since you came back to Forks your life has been wrapped around boys. First Edward now Jake."

"It's different with Jake, I love him." Charlie rolled his eyes and I knew what he was thinking. "I know I said I loved Edward too but I was wrong, with him it was an unhealthy infatuation. But I can't even begin to describe how much I love Jacob, and he feels the same way about me."

"Every since you two were little we knew you'd end up together. Billy, Sarah and I would watch you play and it was like you loved each other even then. Billy wanted me to give this to you." He reached into his pocket and handed me a photo. It was me and Jake with Billy and Sarah in the background. I had to be about seven years old and Jake was five. He had his arm around me and I was kissing his cheek and his big sunny grin was wide on his face. I smiled knowing I would cherish this picture forever. " It always took Jake a long time to recover every time you left."

"He's always been my best friend. Please tell me you forgive him Dad, please tell me you forgive us."

"Of course I do Bells." He placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you Dad."

"Love you too Bells."

"Did you tell Mom?"

"I had too."

"Was she upset?"

"She certainly wasn't happy but she'll deal with it in time like I have."

"I'll call her soon." I sighed knowing it wasn't going to be an easy conversation.

"So is it going to be a puppy or something I'm curious?" My eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know Bells." He can't be talking about what I think he is.

"You know what?"

"I know that Jake's a giant wolf."

"How do you know that? Billy told you?" I was beyond shocked. Maybe Billy decided to let him in on the secret since his grandchild may become a shape shifter.

"I never talked to Billy about this. I saw him and Edward that night." I had completely forgotten the fact that Charlie was in his bedroom. At the time when he didn't come bursting in my room when Jacob's body crashed into my wall I'd assumed he slept through it. "A loud bang woke me up and I was about to run up to your room but something told me to look out the window. When I did I saw Edward pulling you by your arm and you were struggling against him then a giant wolf came out of nowhere and bit his arm off. I knew those Cullen's were strange but after what I seen it's obvious they are not human. It was like he was made of glass! What they hell are they?"

"They're vampires."

"Damn it Bella you were dating a vampire? Please tell me you didn't have sex with that thing? Did you let him feed from you?"

"No! They only drink animal blood."

"That is disgusting."

"You sound like Jake."

"I'm glad he tore Edward's arm off. He needs to stay away from you."

"Did you see Jake turn back to his human form? Is that how you know he was the wolf?" Charlie nodded his head.

"He did just in time too because I was just about to grab my rifle." I was so confused and it was hard for me to absorb the fact that Charlie had seen what happened that night.

"Why haven't you said anything?"

"At first I thought I must have been hallucinating but the more I thought about how strange the Cullen's were it all made sense. And of course I was hoping you'd come to me."

"Dad I couldn't."

"How long have you known all this?" I couldn't look him in the eye and my voice failed me. "You knew from the beginning didn't you?"

"I found out not long after I moved here. I'm sorry Dad but I couldn't tell you. Humans aren't supposed to know about the supernatural world."

"How did you end up finding out then?"

"Come on Dad I was dating him I was bound to find out he was a vampire. I knew him and his family were different and when I confronted him he didn't deny it. And Jacob was actually forbidden to tell anyone about the wolves but he ended up phasing in front of me when he fought Paul."

"So all those La Push boys you thought were a gang are actually a pack of wolves?"

"Yes."

"I need a beer." Charlie said walking past me and going back inside.

"What's with him?" Jacob asked me as I rejoined him and Billy.

"He saw you in your wolf form Jake."

"What?! How could you let him see you phased?"

"It isn't his fault Billy. He was protecting me from Edward. We didn't know my Dad was awake he never said anything until now." Charlie chooses that moment to come in from the kitchen cracking open his beer and handing one to Billy.

"You kids should let me talk to the old man." Billy said to us and Jake and I were more than happy to leave them to it.

* * *

I was at the local supermarket picking up groceries when this guy started flirting with me in the produce aisle. I politely turned him down but I noticed him following me around the store. I was more annoyed than worried since we were in a public place but he was starting to creep me out. I suddenly panicked remembering what Mike did to me and I had to get out of there. I began to hurry my way to the checkout lane when the guy intercepted me and tried to grab my arm. It was more to get my attention than get a hold of me but it freaked me out and I was about to scream when Jared suddenly stepped in between us pulling me behind him. I'd never been so happy to see him in my life. We weren't close by any means but I knew he'd keep me safe.

"Don't touch her." He practically growled and the guy took one look at him and ran off.

"Thank you Jared."

"Don't mention it. You're my Alpha's girl he'd kill me if I let anything happen to you. Are you okay, you look a little shaken up?"

"No I'm fine it's just that guy was following me and it freaked me out." He had a few items in his hands and he accompanied me to checkout. We both paid for our items and he walked me to my truck.

"I appreciate what you did but I know you don't like me Jared."

"It's not that I don't like you Bella it's just that I was a little skeptical of you at first. But now I can see how much for care for Jake. Congratulations on the baby by the way." I smiled at him relieved that he didn't see me as the vampire girl anymore.

"Thanks did you need a ride somewhere?"

"No actually I'm in Kim's car today but thanks anyway. I'll see you around."

"Bye." I drove home thinking about the fact that I was going to be a mother and my life was going to change drastically because of it. At least I was almost done with High School and I was not going to let this pregnancy make me a drop out. I was determined to walk across that stage.

**Jacob's POV**

I knew Edward was planning something else but I didn't know what. But I was definitely going to find out. He wasn't going to get anywhere near Bells again. I ordered my pack to destroy him or any Cullen on sight. I wouldn't put it past him to send one of the female leeches to get Bella. The stakes were higher now that she was carrying my child and I needed to keep her safe at all cost. It made my blood boil when she told me he wanted to take my baby out of her and make her one of them. I would die before I would let that happen. I hated all the patrol hours I had us doing but the pack understood I would do the same if a leech was after one of their imprints. I was excited and nervous about the fact that I was going to be a father. I didn't expect it to happen so soon but I meant what I said when I told Bells I didn't regret it. I loved her with every beat of my heart so how could not be happy about the life we created? She wants it to be a girl but I already know it's a boy and she seems to agree with me. I wanted to propose to her soon but felt like I was getting ahead of myself. As much as I wanted to make Bella my wife I knew it was best to wait a few years with me being a minor and all. All these things ran through my mind endlessly as I showered and dressed for the day. Dad was already gone and I didn't except anybody so I was surprised when there was a knock on my door. I immediately smelled Leah's scent and when I opened the door she threw her arms around me in a friendly hug.

"Uh hi Leah." I greeted her shocked and confused by her emotional display. Was it the pregnancy hormones?

"I'm sorry Jake." She said letting me go and I led her inside. "It's just that I never thanked you for saving Embry. Sam lost control and if you hadn't intervened when you did he would've killed him."

"You don't have to thank me Leah. Embry's my best friend I couldn't just sit there and watch that happen. Besides Sam over stepped his bounds and it was time I put him in his place."

"Watching you make him bow to you was nothing short of amazing. I knew things would get better once you became Alpha."

"Where is Embry by the way?"

"In my bed taking a nap." She grinned and I chuckled knowing what had put him to sleep. "Well I'd better get back before he wakes up." She stood and I walked her to the door. As she was leaving we both saw Justine walking past and she looked up and saw us.

"I can't believe this." Leah sneered as she approached. "What the hell do you want?"

"I know your looking out for your friend but relax. I'm not here to start any trouble. I was actually hoping she was here so I could apologize to her and Jake."

"What?" Leah and I asked simultaneously.

"I didn't realize how serious you two were and it's obvious you love each other. It was wrong of me to keep pushing myself on you and I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"I appreciate that Justine." I didn't really know what else to say.

"You're a good guy Jake. Bella's lucky to have someone as loyal as you. You certainly are a rare one." She said walking away leaving Leah and I alone again.

"I wouldn't have believed that if I hadn't seen it." Leah said dumbfounded. Admitting defeat was completely out of Justine's character.

"This has been one of the strangest days of my life."

**Bella's POV**

Things were different now that Charlie was in the know. It was a relief to be able to be open and honest with him. He was livid about the fact that my life had been endangered several times because of my choice to date a vampire. Billy had also told him that Edward was currently back on the scene trying to get me back and Charlie didn't sleep for two days. He wanted to stay awake in case Edward tried to come in the middle of the night. I told him the pack was making sure he stayed away from the house but he was still uneasy. When I spoke to Renee she was highly upset but I managed to calm her down and she made plans to fly out here later on so she could be here when I gave birth. The fact that she was crazy about Jacob helped smooth things over with her a lot. I was nine weeks along and I now had a small but noticeable baby bump. I felt terrible and couldn't make it to school so Jacob stayed home with me and we were currently laying in my bed and he had it arms wrapped around my belly. The first time he put his hands on my swollen abdomen there was a tingle deep inside of me. Not sexual but it felt, magical. It was like the baby growing inside of me was already responding to its father. I could only imagine how special it was going to be when he actually started to move and kick.

"What are you thinking about Bells?"

"Our baby. Do you think our child is going to be a spirit wolf?" I asked remembering Edward saying it smelled like a wolf cub.

"Most likely. I believe the gene only skipped generations because there wasn't a need for a pack. The fact that some of us are still phasing tells me that's definitely changed."

"Who else has phased?"

"Quil. And others are showing signs too."

"What does this mean?"

"Something's coming Bells and we don't know what. The fact that Quil phased means we need him. And whatever it is I know Cullen's behind it." When was this ever going to end? I thought once Victoria was gone I was going to be safe from vampires but I was constantly on edge worrying about the next time Edward would decide to show up and now this. "Don't worry sweetheart I'll keep you and our baby safe."

"Please be careful Jake. I can't lose you."

"You won't." He kissed me taking away my ability to think clearly. His lips always felt so good against mine and I felt like I could kiss him forever. I sucked and nibbled on his bottom lip making him moan. Our hands were all over each other and he rubbed my breast through my shirt. We were so busy making out we lost track of time and didn't hear Charlie come in the house until he cleared his throat making us jump apart. We never bothered to close my bedroom door.

"Isn't that what got you guys in this situation?" He teased making us both blush and he went into his bedroom laughing.

"I need my own place." I said snuggling up to Jacob again. He loved running his fingers through my hair and I loved how it made my body tingle when he did. The pregnancy seemed to increase my need to be near him and Jacob had no objections to this. "And you're going to live with me, it'll be our house." He smiled and I could tell he liked the sound of that.

"Bells, can you see us getting married someday?"

"Of course. Why would you even have to ask?"

"It's just that I don't have much to offer you and I know how you feel about marriage-"

"All I need is you Jacob. I admit I never thought I would want to get married but that was before I fell in love with you. I had a dream of our wedding day."

"You did?"

"Yes." I said. We were facing each other and I got lost in his beautiful brown eyes. They were so intense yet I could see all his love for me and it rocked it to my very core. "You're it for me Jake, I'm not going anywhere." I interlaced our fingers bringing his hand to my lips and kissing it. He still didn't understand how much he meant to me but he was everything. I let his warmth comfort me and we both fell in a deep sleep in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Twilight and its characters are property of Stephenie Meyer**

"Miss Swan, the principle wants to see you." My science teacher told me after class and I had no doubt what this was about.

"Thanks Mr. Wilson I'll head over there now." I told him leaving the class. I was twelve weeks along now and my belly was round and unmistakably a baby bump. Once again I was the subject of stares and whispers but I really couldn't care less. Lauren and her group of airheads were responsible for spreading crazy rumors about who my baby's father was but no one believed her because almost the whole campus had seen me outside making out with Jacob. Jacob. Just the thought of him gave me butterflies and it would never get old. It was like my love for him grew everyday and I never wanted this feeling to end. I opened the door to the office and the secretary ushered me in right away. Charlie was also there and he looked pissed. This could not be good.

"Thanks for joining us Isabella, please have a seat." I sat down next to Charlie giving him a questioning glance. But it wouldn't take me long to figure out why he was so upset. "It's been brought to my attention that you're expecting." My principle Ms. Anderson stated and I failed to see how this was the school's business.

"Yes I am."

"This is very unfortunate because you are such a good student but you leave me no choice. I'm afraid I will have to withdraw your enrollment here at Forks High."

"What?!" Charlie and I yelled simultaneously. I was being kicked out of school? This couldn't be happening!

"I'm sorry but I can't have a pregnant teenager in my school. It's distracting and a bad example for the other students. Not to mention she's having sex with a minor." She gave Charlie a condensing look. How does she know Jacob's age?

"You can't do this Molly! She is so close to graduating. Why would you take that away from her?"

"I'm not the one carrying an illegitimate child." I was seeing red. She had no right to say that about my baby. The nerve of this prude! She probably never got laid a day in her life and it was obvious she needed some dick.

"You bitch!" I knew this would only make things worse but I couldn't stop the words from leaving my mouth. "I know I'm way too young to be having a baby but it's nothing to be ashamed of and how dare you try to make me feel that way! This is high school for crying out loud it's not like I'm the only sexually active student here. Haven't you been a teenager before? And I don't know who's been feeding you information but the father of my child is no one's business."

"I'm not sure how the schools are in Phoenix but we don't tolerate this behavior here. You need to watch your mouth Isabella before I have security remove you."

"Don't bother I'm leaving. You and this school can go to hell." I stormed out slamming the door behind me. I could feel my blood pressure rising and I took deep breaths trying to calm myself down.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Molly." I heard Charlie say before he came out after me. "You okay Bells?"

"Not really."

"I'm so sorry Bella you're such a sweet girl and I don't agree with what she's doing." The secretary said and I smiled at her.

"Thanks Sally." I said to her before Charlie and I made our way out the office.

"Are you okay to drive? Want me to take you home?"

"No Jake's off from school today, I really need to see him. I'll be home later."

"You know we have to talk about this right?" I sighed.

"I know." He nodded and left. I decided to go clean out my locker before leaving. Thank goodness there wasn't much in it. I kept most of my stuff in my backpack and the Chevy.

"Bella? What's going on, you're not coming back?" Angela asked as she approached my locker on her way to her next class.

"It doesn't look like it."

"What happened?"

"Ms. Anderson say's I'm a bad influence and she can't have a pregnant girl in her school."

"You can't be serious, that is such a load of crap! Can she just do that?"

"Apparently so, she withdrew my enrollment." I could feel myself starting to panic as the seriousness of the situation dawned on me.

"Oh Bella what are you going to do?"

"Honestly I have no idea at this point, but I'll figure something out. I was really looking forward to graduation." I sighed.

"I'm really going to miss you." She declared while giving me a hug.

"This isn't goodbye Ang. Let's keep in touch okay?"

"Okay." We hugged once more and I made my way to my truck. Once I was alone in the Chevy I could feel the tears forming in my eyes but I quickly shook them away and drove towards the only person who could make me feel better right now.

**Jacob's POV**

My mind was wandering while I was in the shower. All I could think about was Bella and how good her body felt next to mine. It's been awhile since we had the chance to have sex and the thought of her naked beneath me screaming my name had me painfully hard. The water dripping on my body felt amazing and I imagined it was Bella's fingers caressing me. Images flooded my mind of the last time I was inside her and my hands gripped my dick and I slowly stroked it. I could practically feel her tight walls wrapped around me and I let out a moan as I sped up my strokes. I loved the way her perfect tits bounced as I slammed into her and how her whole body shook when I made her cum. I was so into my fantasy it was like I could smell her scent.

"This has got to be the sexiest thing I've ever seen." I turned to see Bella peaking through an opening in the shower curtain with pure lust in her eyes. So I wasn't imaging her scent. I hadn't even heard her come in the bathroom! I should be embarrassed to be caught masturbating but I was too horny to care. She stripped her clothes and got in the shower with me. "Let me take care of this." She whispered in my ear while grabbing my cock. Her soft lips were kissing my neck and I felt myself grow harder in her hand. She dropped to her knees and took me into her mouth inch by inch. I was amazed by how much she fit in that tiny mouth of hers. I couldn't control the moans that escaped my lips as she swirled her tongue around my shaft while sucking me at the same time.

"You like the way I suck you cock?" She looked up at me with those pretty brown eyes of hers. It wasn't like Bella to talk dirty and I don't know what got into her but I liked it, a lot.

"Fuck yeah." I answered. It was so erotic seeing her head bob back and forth and my dick disappearing between her lips. She started to deep throat me and I felt my balls tighten and I knew I was close.

"You taste so good Jake. I want you to cum for me baby." And she was determined to get it out of me. She increased her pace and my knees damn near gave out on me. My moans grew louder when she took both of my balls in her mouth and hummed. The vibrations went through my whole body and I almost came undone as her tongue started licking patterns on my balls.

"That feels so damn good." I told her as she started sucking me again. She took me deep in her throat and hummed and the vibrations were so intense I knew it was over. "Fuck Bells you're going to make me cum." I tried to pull away but she held onto my ass making it impossible and I blew my load in her mouth. I growled as she swallowed it and I felt myself grow hard again. I quickly turned off the shower and picked her up carrying her bridal style to my room.

**Bella's POV**

I still couldn't believe what I caught Jacob doing in the shower. He was a guy so I wasn't naïve enough to think he didn't jerk off but to actually see it was such a turn on. The sight of him stroking himself with water dripping all over his amazing body was something I wouldn't be able to forget. It also lead to the hottest nastiest sex we've ever had. And trust me we've had some pretty hot sex.

"That was incredible." I told him while I was running my fingers across his chest and abs. I loved the way his skin felt under my fingertips.

"You're incredible Bells."

"I'm sorry if I've been neglecting your needs. As much as I loved walking in on that it makes me feel like I haven't been taking care of you."

"Don't be silly. Do you hear me complaining?"

"No but-"

"It's okay Bells. I'm not sex deprived or anything."

"I would never let that happen." I said while my eyes roamed his naked body and he laughed.

"I know." He looked over at the clock and raised his eyebrow in question. "You skipping school?"

"No. I was kicked out of school today."

"What? Why?"

"The principle hasn't moved on to the 21st century that's why. She feels like my pregnancy is a bad influence." I could see that pissed him off but he kept it under control.

"This is all my fault."

"Why would you even say that?"

"Because I'm the one that got you pregnant, this wouldn't have happened if I controlled myself."

"Okay now I know how you felt when I was blaming myself. We both wanted it!" He nodded but I could still see the doubt in his eyes. "I know you hate it when people stare at your belly, are you embarrassed?"

"Oh Jake I could never be embarrassed of carrying your child. It's just that you know I don't like when people stare at me, I've always hated being the center of attention."

"I'm so sorry about what happened to you at school. What can I do to help?"

"That's sweet of you Jake but I haven't figured out what I'm going to do yet."

"We have to find a way for you to graduate. I know how important it is to you so it's important to me too."

"What would I do without you?"

"I don't know but let's hope you never find out."

"Agreed." I leaned towards him placing my lips on his and I would never get used to how good he tasted.

* * *

"What a crock of shit! She shouldn't be allowed to just through you out because you got pregnant. That has to be some form of discrimination." Leah ranted as I told her what happened.

"I know. Charlie's trying to find some way for me to get my remaining credits so I can graduate." Leah and I developed a strong bond being pregnant together and we were like sisters now. I never had any close friends before I moved to Forks and it was nice to have a girlfriend I could discuss anything with. I had Jessica and Angela but I could only tell them so much. "So how are things with you and Embry?" I asked knowing they've been fighting lately. Leah loved Embry with all her heart but regretted getting involved with another wolf. She was petrified of it being a repeat of what happened with Sam.

"Better. I've been talking to my mom and Billy about it and they think due to the pregnancy there's no chance of either of us imprinting. God I hope so because I can't lose him." I placed a comforting hand on hers.

"Trust me I understand."

"I'm afraid of pushing him away, I can be such a bitch sometimes."

"He loves you Leah. Something tells me he's in it for the long haul." I couldn't argue that she could be a bitch when she wanted to be, but what girl wasn't?

"So have you thought about what we discussed? I mean the four of us are about to be parents and we're all still living at home." Leah had an idea that her, Embry, Jake and I should be roommates for a while.

"You say that like we're not still teenagers but I get your point. Yes I've thought about it and it doesn't sound like a bad idea. But we'll have to find a place. Are you sure it won't be awkward? I mean with Jake and I under the same roof we won't be able to keep our hands off each other and you and Embry are just as bad as we are." She laughed.

"If not worse. I'm sure we'll make it work. We'll all be new parents so we could use each other's support."

"Two newborns in one house? And I thought this was a good idea why?"

"Because you love me that's why." Her expression suddenly changed and she got up from her seat and went to the door just before someone starting knocking on it and she opened it right away. "Emily?"

"Hi Lee." She said bitterly and stepped inside and Leah closed the door behind her. I've never seen Emily upset but it was not a pretty sight and I was suddenly uncomfortable with the tension in the air.

"Is something wrong Em? You look pissed."

"Maybe because I am. Why didn't you tell me?" Leah looked confused for a minute while she tried to figure out what Emily was talking about. Her eyes widened when she realized Emily knew about Sam kissing her.

"I think I'm going to go now." I said getting up not wanting to witness this awkward conversation.

"Sit down!" Both women yelled and I shrunk back into my seat.

"I'm sorry but I didn't think it was my place."

"Not your place! I had to find out from Kim! Do you know how embarrassing that is?"

"Sam never told you?"

"No."

"How did he explain his bruises from fighting Embry? I know he didn't make it home before they all healed."

"He said he fought Jacob for the right to be Alpha."

"That asshole."

"My thoughts exactly. Why would he do that to me? Why would he do that you knowing you're pregnant with Embry's child?"

"I don't know Em but I know he really does love you. You have to understand that Sam and I were in love once too and our relationship ended abruptly without us officially ending it. There was a lot of unresolved issues there. Looking back I think he was trying to find some closure. Have you talked to him about it?" I was shocked to hear Leah defending Sam but what she said did make sense.

"Not yet. I just found out from Kim and came right here, he won't be home until later. I wanted to talk to you because when we decided we were going to fix our relationship we agreed to be open and honest with each other Lee. You're my family and as much as I love Sam he's only a man."

"You're right I'm sorry. But I thought he told you and I wouldn't have known what to say. And honestly I don't know how you would've taken it hearing it from me. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I love him so much but he's lost my trust. I always thought I would know if he was lying to me but now I'm not sure."

"Don't do anything drastic. Just talk to him before you decide anything okay?"

"Okay." She agreed. "I'm so jealous of you two." She said glancing at Leah and I.

"Why?" I asked.

"We've been trying to get pregnant for awhile and it just isn't happening."

"Well don't try, just let it happen. That's seemed to work for me and Bella."

"You've got that right." We laughed.

"But what if it never happens? What if I can't have kids?"

"I don't think that's something you need to worry about it. Sam wouldn't have imprinted on you if you were infertile." That seemed to calm her fears. Emily stayed awhile longer and we talked about our boys all awkwardness now gone. Thinking of all the heartache these women been through I realized just how lucky I really am.


	8. Chapter 8

**Twilight and it's characters are property of Stephenie Meyer**

I was trying to figure out the best way to tell Charlie I was planning on moving out. I knew he wasn't going to like it but I'm having a baby now so he must have seen this coming. I felt bad about leaving him again but at least I was going to be close so I could still see him every day. I had my heart set on living in La Push. It made sense because it was Jake's home and my baby is part Quileute. I knew I would need the counsel's permission before I could live on the reservation and I was very nervous about that. But I did have Billy, old Quil and Sue on my side so at least I had that in my favor. We hadn't found a place yet but Leah was working on it and I knew it wouldn't be long before she would find something. I made my way downstairs and I heard Charlie's voice and realized he was on the phone.

"Who are you kidding here? Let's not play this game Molly, we both know you only did this because Bella is my daughter." He was talking to principle Anderson? "I know you've always wanted to get back at me and Renee but this is my daughter's future we're talking about." What was going on here? What history did she have with my parents? "You don't know what you're talking about her future is not ruined! I don't even know why I bothered to call you. Bells was right, you are a bitch." He said hanging up the phone.

"What was that about Dad?" I made my presence known and Charlie jumped startled not knowing I was there.

"Geez Bella don't sneak up on your old man like that, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry. What does my principle have against you and Mom that she would use me to get back at you guys?"

"I dated her for awhile when we were teenagers. I sort of cheated on her with your mother."

"Dad! How could you?" Despite the fact that I was disgusted of the thought of my Dad with Ms Anderson I was still disappointed that he would cheat on someone. I thought he had enough respect for women not to do something like that.

"I know I was a jerk but I was young and stupid. I don't regret being with Renee but I should've ended things with Molly first. But that still doesn't give her the right to take it out on you! But don't worry Bells I will do anything I can to make sure you finish high school."

"I know. There's something I need to talk to you about but I don't want you to freak out okay?"

"What is it?" Charlie got in a defensive stance and folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm going to be moving out soon." He looked shocked and upset and I could see he was looking for the right words to say.

"Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you two get a free pass to play house. Is he going to marry you?"

"We're still teenagers!"

"My point exactly. Is he going to marry you?" He repeated the question.

"We talked about it and yes we want to get married but not now. And it won't just be us, Leah and Embry will be staying with us for awhile."

"So you're moving to La Push?"

"Hopefully, it's not happening right away though."

"Where are you guys planning to stay?"

"We haven't quite figured that out yet."

"What does Billy have to say about this? And Embry's the same age as Jake, what about his mother?"

"He hasn't talked to Billy about it yet. And as far as Embry's mother goes she's fine with it. From what I know she was never really active in his life. That's why he always spent so much time at Jacob's house or at Quil's."

"Poor kid. But why hasn't Jacob told his father yet?"

"He's waiting for the right time Dad. Please don't say anything to him, Jacob is going to tell him when he's ready." He had to consider the fact that his father was handicap and he didn't want to leave him to fend for himself. He wanted him to move in with Sue or Charlie but Billy Black was a proud man and would not want to give up his independence.

"Fine I'll keep my mouth shut. I'll talk to you later Bells." He said grabbing his things and leaving for work. I hated being alone these days so I ate a simple breakfast of fruit, yogurt and granola and was about to leave for La Push when the phone rang.

"Hey Bella its Angela. How are you?"

"Hi Angela, I'm doing good. It's nice to hear from you."

"Could you use some company?"

"Absolutely. But shouldn't you be at school?"

"I tricked my parents into excusing me from school. I needed a day off from that place before I lost my mind, and there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Do you mind if I come to your place? I'm kind of restless sitting in the house."

"Sure."

"I'll see you in a few, bye Ang." I hung up and locked up the house before heading over to my truck. I seen a flash of movement out the corner of my eye and turned to see a chocolate brown wolf stepping out from the trees. I didn't recognize this wolf so I figured it must be Quil. He must have been the one assigned to watch over my house last night.

"Quil is that you?" The wolf nodded his head and barked in acknowledgment. He quickly ran back into the trees and came back moments later after phasing and pulling on his shorts.

"Hey Bella, long time no see." He said embracing me in a hug. He was taller and more muscular than the last time I saw him but that was to be expected since that was when he drove me home one time I waited for Jake on the reservation when he was avoiding me.

"It's good to see you again Quil. Are your brother's taking it easy on you?"

"No." he huffed. "It sucks being the new guy." Although he grew up with the other pack members he was the newest wolf having phased just recently.

"Are they being hard on you?"

"Just a little bit." He chuckled. "I think they liked me better when I wasn't in their heads."

"How are you coping?" I asked knowing how hard it was for them to adjust to their new lives. Embry and Jacob didn't want this for Quil. It was hard for them to hurt their friend by avoiding him but they had no choice. I could hear in Jake's voice how happy he was to have both of his closest friends back together whenever he talked about it.

"It's scary at first and hurts like hell but now I like being a wolf."

"Let me guess, the speed is what you like the most?"

"Hell yeah." He said and I smiled thinking to myself what is it about guys and speed? Even though it was Leah's favorite thing about being a wolf too. "And I don't speak for everyone else but it makes me feel powerful, special." I could definitely understand how. "I'm sorry Bella you were obviously on your way somewhere I don't mean to hold you up."

"No its fine I was just on going to Angela's for a little while. I'm glad you stopped me to say hi."

"I'd better get back anyway, I'll see you around."

"Bye." I said waving to him about to climb in the truck when he called out to me one more time.

"I'm happy for you and Jake by the way. And you've got that pregnancy glow you look radiant."

"Thanks Quil." I settled into the driver's seat and buckled myself in before turning the key in the ignition and driving towards the Weber's house. Seeing Quil brought back the unknown threat we were facing to the forefront of my mind. There still hasn't been any sign of Edward or any other vampires since he followed me and Jacob on our spontaneous road trip but we knew better then to let our guard down. When you live forever you have nothing but time on your hands. And it would help if we actually knew what Edward was up to. I didn't know his exact plan but it was obvious to me he planned on bringing other vampires to kill Jake and the pack. Jake figured as much but what we didn't know was when and what vampires he convinced to fight with him. I was almost positive that none of the other Cullen's agreed with what he was doing. I couldn't stand the fact that my Jacob's life was in danger and it hurt me to let him out of my arms. Things have been so good lately though it was easy to forget my worries. I pulled up to Angela's glad for the distraction. She greeted me at the door with a welcoming smile and it reminded me why I liked hanging out with Angela.

"Oh my gosh Bella look at you! May I?" She wanted to touch my belly and I nodded my consent. "I think pregnant women are so cute." Her eyes lit up when she felt a little flutter. "How does that feel?"

"Amazing." Was the only way I could describe it. We took a seat on the couch and I couldn't help saying what I've been thinking since she called me. "I'm surprised you're playing hooky."

"I couldn't stand another day of Lauren and her friends. She's quite proud of herself for getting you kicked out of school."

"What?"

"Ms Anderson is her Aunt and she's the one who put it in her head that you were a bad influence and that you didn't belong there." Lauren's had something against me since the day I stepped into Fork's high. It was so frustrating because it all started over Tyler but I never liked him in the first place! He was the one hitting on me but I made it clear I was not interested. "She's so jealous of you it's pathetic."

"But why? She's dating Tyler now and she's little miss popular."

"You are so oblivious sometimes Bella. A lot of girls are jealous of you because guys seem to fall at your feet."

"They do not!" I quickly disagreed. "The boys in Phoenix barely even noticed me."

"Well they certainly notice you here. Lauren was irate when you started dating Edward. The hottest guy in school who didn't seem to notice any of the girls there until you came along. She was saying you lead on Mike and Tyler and pretty much implied you got what you deserved." She had gone too far and I was pissed. I couldn't believe the audacity of this demented girl. I normally wasn't a violent person but I wanted to find her and bash her face in. Instead I took deep breaths to calm myself down since Sue kept reiterating to Leah and I that stress was not good for a growing baby. "Are you okay Bella?"

"I'm fine. I found out something else today too. My Dad used to go out with Ms Anderson and she has a vendetta against him because he cheated on her with my mother."

"So when Lauren came to her it only gave her a opportunity to get back at your Dad."

"Precisely."

"That is so unethical."

"We've already contacted the school board and we're waiting for them to get back to us. I've been taking classes online in the meantime trying to get some credits. I can't just sit idle."

"Yeah I know. It's good that you're being so proactive. Um Jessica wanted me to tell you goodbye."

"Goodbye? Where is she going?" I was wondering why I haven't heard from her in a while.

"She's already gone, she left last week. She went to live with relatives in California, she decided she just couldn't stand to stay in Forks anymore. Too many memories of Mike." I wasn't expecting that.

"I'm going to miss her."

"I already do." Angela sighed. Jessica was her best friend and I knew must be this was hard on both of them. We decided to take a walk and chatted some more until I checked my phone and seen that three hours had passed. We headed back knowing Angela's parents would be home soon and Jacob was out of school by now and I was anxious to see him. I didn't see him at all yesterday and as sexy as his voice is phone calls are just not enough, I needed my Jacob fix. I said goodbye to Angela and was delighted when Jacob ran out of his house and pulled me into a kiss the moment I stepped out of my truck. I felt fat and ugly but Jake had a way of making me feel like the most desirable women in the world. I wrapped my arms around him deepening the kiss and my pussy began to throb. I still didn't know how he did this to me. He caused the most intense sensations I've ever experienced and my body yearned for his touch.

"Miss me?" I asked with a smile on my face very pleased with his greeting.

"Always." He bent down and placed a kiss on my belly. He led me to the garage where he was working on a 1969 Ford Mustang and I sat on the old loveseat they dragged in here. I loved watching him work on cars. He always explained what he was doing and why but I wasn't always paying attention because the sight of his muscles flexing and him getting all dirty and sweaty was distracting. God he was so sexy it made my mouth water, and he was all mine. I could never get enough of him and wanted to get his mind off that damn car and onto my body.

"Hey Jake?"

"Yeah Bells?"

"My nipples are a little sore, wanna kiss them and make them feel better?" I smirked at him knowing that would get his attention. He loved my new fuller breast and I knew he wouldn't past up an opportunity to play with them. He dropped whatever it was he had in his hand and came over to me pressing his body against mine.

"You're insatiable woman." He teased pulling my shirt over my head. My body tingled as he reached behind me and unhooked my bra.

"I can't help it that my boyfriend is ridiculously hot." I said removing his shirt as well and running my fingers across his sculpted upper body. His tongue found my sensitive nipples and I moaned loudly as he sucked on them. I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter with each flick of his talented tongue. I unbuttoned my pants and raised my hips so he could pull them down my legs. He pushed my panties to the side and slid his fingers into my wet slit and my moans were even louder than before.

"That feel good baby?"

"Oh yes, so good." I mumbled incoherently as he was fucking me with his fingers.

"You're so wet for me baby, can I taste you?" Yes please! Why would you even have to ask? I thought to myself but all I could do was nod my head. He positioned himself in front on my wetness and I almost came from the sight of him burying his tongue in my pussy. He was an expert at what he was doing and my hands were fist in his hair as my hips bucked against his tongue.

"Oh Jacob you're so good at that." I whimpered as his fingers slipped into me once again. He set a perfect rhythm and I broke out in a sweat as I felt my orgasm building. He sucked my clit between his lips and I cried out from the intense pleasure. He started alternating between sucking on my clit and fucking my hole with his tongue and I was a goner. My orgasm ripped through me and I came and came as he continued to lick me until there was nothing left.

"Bend over." He demanded and I eagerly complied. We both quickly discovered that this was our favorite position. It felt so good I could barely stand it and he the loved the view of me on all fours with my ass spread out before him. I heard him unfasten his pants and the next moment he was inside of me and we both moaned at the sensation. He was so big he filled me to the brim and I couldn't stop myself from screaming his name. I knew I should try to be quieter but it was impossible with someone as sexually skilled as Jake. His thrusts were gentle as first but I slammed my hips against him letting him know I wanted more. He sped up his strokes and angled his hips so he could slide even deeper into me.

"Oh fuck Jake just like that." He reached under me and started rubbing my clit while keeping his rhythm and my walls clenched around him as I came again.

"You're so sexy when you come." He whispered in my ear his voice making my body shiver. "Can you come for me again baby?" He asked as he continued to fuck me hard and deep but my brain couldn't manage to form a coherent thought. All I could think was _fuck shit goddamn Jacob_ and I'm pretty sure those words actually escaped my lips. I started moving my hips to match his rhythm and used my pelvic muscles to tighten my walls around him. He moaned deep within his chest and I knew he loved the sensation of my tight pussy milking his cock. He groaned and I felt him empty himself inside me chanting my name like a prayer. We both collapsed onto the loveseat and we ended up spooning with him lying behind me and his arms wrapped around my round abdomen. "Sometimes I think you only want me for my body." He joked and I playfully slapped his broad chest.

"We're having a small bonfire on second beach tonight, just the pack." Second beach was more favorable because it was private and not many people used it.

"Sounds like fun." I wanted so badly to ask Jake if they've discovered anything new on their patrols but I wanted to enjoy my time with him without the drama and I knew he would tell me if there was something going on. Besides there was no need to rush the inevitable. I was content just lying there with Jacob and we were so comfortable in each other's arms that we fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Jacob's POV**

I woke up to snickering and I was glad I covered Bella's body with a sheet that was kept in the garage. I opened my eyes to see Paul, Embry and Quil grinning down on us.

"Go away perverts. What are you doing here anyway?" I said still a little groggy from sleep.

"It's almost time for the bonfire, you guys have been sleep for awhile." Paul answered and he was staring at Bella's body as if he wished he had x-ray vision. I narrowed my eyes at him and he quickly averted his gaze.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 7:30." Embry said looking uncomfortable.

"You'd better get ready everyone's going to be there at eight." Quil reminded me.

"I know. You three get out so I can wake Bella and get dressed." Once they were gone I started placing kisses on her beautiful face and when I reached her sexy lips her eyes fluttered open and my heart stopped when she smiled at me.

"I love waking up to your kisses."

"And I love kissing you."

"Then do it some more." I knew we should be getting up but I just couldn't deny her. I placed my lips back to hers and we kissed until I had to pull away or we would never leave this garage.

"We should get dressed sweetheart it's almost time for the bonfire and the three stooges are waiting for us."

"The three stooges?"

"Embry, Quil, and Paul."

"Okay." She said getting up and stretching. The sheet fell to the floor and I admired her body. Her breast weren't the only thing that was fuller and she now had curvier hips and a rounder back side. She thought she was getting fat but the truth was she's never been sexier. Once she was dressed I pulled on my shorts and let her know I was going to the house for a quick shower. I was surprised that the dirt and grease that coated my body hadn't gotten on her. After I was clean and put on fresh clothes we headed to second beach were Jared and Seth already had the fire going. The whole pack was there minus Sam. He was at home trying to fix things with Emily. There was food and beer and I shook my head at their futile attempt of getting drunk. With our metabolism and body heat it would take something a lot stronger than beer to get them drunk.

"It's not fair you guys are having beer when me and Bella can't drink." Leah said from her position on Embry's lap.

"It's not our fault both of you are pregnant, blame Jake and Embry." Jared shrugged while finishing up his beer. It was strange that his imprint Kim wasn't here but her parents wouldn't let her out the house tonight. They thought she was spending too much time with Jared. If they only knew the things he did to their daughter when they were alone they wouldn't let her see him at all.

"What's up with that anyway?" Quil asked looking between me and Embry. "How did you both manage to knock up your girlfriends, either of you ever hear of condoms?"

"We didn't do it on purpose asshole." Embry answered rolling his eyes at Quil. "You're just jealous you're still a virgin." We laughed and Quil shut up.

"That's not funny I'm still a virgin too." Seth pouted.

"You'd better be." Leah scowled at him.

"Aw come on you can't blame the guy for wanting to get some ass." Paul came to Seth's defense.

"He's too young!"

"He's barely two years younger than Jacob."

"Jacob is mature for his age, isn't that right Bella?"

"Yeah he is." My girl's voice spoke up and her face was bright red.

"I hope you guys know you're not fooling anyone. You only want to move in together so you can have orgies once the girls have the babies." Quil said and Embry had to stop Leah from slapping him.

"You're disgusting." She gritted through her teeth.

"Come on you know the thought of it is pretty hot." Leah and Bella looked at each other and smiled before glancing at me and Embry.

"So what does it matter?" Bella asked him. "Only Jake and Embry would benefit anyway." She said and Embry and I had to stop ourselves from high fiving each other while the other guys mouths hung open.

"Damn you two are lucky." Paul huffed.

"Speaking of that Jake and Bella I have some news." Leah said and I knew she found a place for us. " I didn't know this at first but our family owns that empty house on the eastern side of the reservation. It was my dad's childhood home and no one's lived there since my grandparents died a long time ago. The house is already paid for and my mom said it's ours if we want it. We'll just have to clean it up some."

"That's incredible Leah!" Bella jumped up giving her a hug and I loved to see her happy. She came back to my side and placed her sweet lips on mine and I felt complete surrounded by my brothers and the love of my life. After finishing up the food and beer we sat there for the rest of the evening enjoying each other's company until it got so late we started dosing off around the fire. One by one we disbursed and I drove Bella home. And for the second time that day we fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

I promised Bella I would do whatever I could to make sure she graduated. That's how I found myself outside of Forks High the next day sitting in the rabbit and waiting for the principle that caused my Bells so much trouble. I didn't know what she looked like but when I spotted a middle aged brunette wearing a pinstriped suit and her hair in a tight bun I somehow knew it was her. I hopped out my car and made my way over to her. I had to be careful not to startle her since most people are initially intimidated by my size.

"Excuse me are you Ms Anderson?" She looked up and several different expressions crossed her face. First was fear but she could tell I meant her no harm, then she appraised my body and looked ashamed at herself for doing so.

"Yes I am. What can I do for you young man?"

"I'm Jacob Black, Bella's Swan boyfriend."

"So I take it you're the father of the baby she's carrying?"

"Yes."

"Well you're certainly not a minor." It seemed like she was thinking out loud and I ignored the comment. I was used to people thinking I was older than what I was.

"I'm here because I was hoping to talk to you about letting Bella graduate."

"Did Charlie Swan send you?" She narrowed her eyes and she seemed visibly angry when she mentioned his name.

"No." She immediately relaxed.

"Bella might not have been here long but she was one of my smartest students and it is very unfortunate what happened but I cannot allow her to attend classes here."

"But what if she doesn't actually have to come to class?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you allow her to study at home her teachers could send her the lesson plans and assignments and she could just turn them in. That way she can still earn her credits and walk across the stage with the rest of the senior class." She pondered it for awhile and agreed.

"I'll allow it as long as she turns in her assignments on time."

"Thank you so much Ms Anderson." I could barely contain my excitement. I was so happy I could've kissed her.

"You must care for her very much to do this, she's very lucky to have someone like you. Tell her to stop in the office tomorrow and I'll have the work she's missed so far. Goodbye Mr. Black." She shook my hand and climbed into her car and drove away. I was so proud of myself and I couldn't wait to tell Bells. I was on a high all the way home. When I walked into my house the scent of leech immediately assaulted my nostrils.

"Dad?" I called out to him as I searched the house. I found him napping in his room and breathed a sigh of relief. There was no one else in the house but that only left me confused. Where had the vampire scent come from? And if a leech was in the area I'm pretty sure one of us would've sensed it. I went to take a seat at the kitchen table and noticed a letter addressed to me. There wasn't a return address on it but when I picked it up it was obvious that's where the scent was coming from. It was post marked so I knew it came in the mail opposed to a leech dropping it off in our mailbox. My first instinct was to destroy the letter but my curiosity got the best of me and I tore open the envelope.

_Enjoy the peace while you can mutt. I won't harm your precious cub since it means so much to her but make no mistake she is mine. I'll be back for her once she's been separated from your offspring and this time you won't be able to stop me._

There was no need for him to sign his name since his rancid scent was all over the fancy paper. The letter fell from my hands and I barely made it out the front door before I phased.

**Bella's POV**

I was in the kitchen eating the sandwich I made myself for lunch when the phone rang. It seemed really loud in the otherwise silent house and I got a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I reluctantly got up to answer it and I realized my hands were shaking.

"Hello."

"Bella hi it's Dwayne from the station. Is your father there he never showed up to work today." Charlie. It wasn't like him at all not to show up for duty. The man was married to his job. After hearing Dwayne's words I realized I haven't heard from him since he left for work yesterday morning. I wasn't even sure if he ever came home last night. "Bella are you there?"

"I'm here. Something's wrong Dwayne, I haven't heard from him in over twenty fours now." A lump formed in my throat as I spoke those words.

"I'm on my way. Don't worry we'll find him." He assured me and I hung up the phone. The food no longer had any appeal to me and I paced the floor as panic overwhelmed me. Where was Charlie?


	9. Chapter 9

**Twilight and its characters are property of Stephenie Meyer**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading and following my little story. I would like to give a special shout out to JoJoLutz for agreeing to be my Beta and kouga's older woman, anglictash, and twiluvergaga for being loyal readers and your reviews always make my smile. **

Charlie groaned at the throbbing pain in his head as he tried to open his eyes. He could feel his eyelids opening but everything was black and he panicked thinking he'd gone blind. He felt the urge to stretch his muscles but when he tried to move he easily discovered his hands and feet were restrained. That made him realize he must be blind folded and despite his situation he was relieved that he hadn't lost his vision. The last thing he remembered was leaving the station and stopping at the drug store to pick up a few things. When he'd gotten back in his cruiser someone covered his nose and mouth with a fowl smelling chemical that rendered him unconscious. Where was he and what idiot would kidnap a cop? The answer to that sent up a chill up his spine. It was obviously someone who wasn't afraid of the authorities, someone who had nothing to lose. The silence only added to the anxiety of not being able to see and he was on edge. He heard a key turning in a lock and a door opening and closing. His heart started beating rapidly in chest as he heard someone descending down a flight of stairs. Charles Swan was a tough man but he was afraid for his life and the only thing on his mind was his beautiful baby girl Isabella Marie. He remembered how she looked the day she was born and how she melted his heart when she looked up at him with those big brown eyes for the first time. His only wish was that he could make it out of this so he could see his daughter again.

**Jacob's POV **

I was doing what I usually do when I'm pissed, I was running. All I could think about was that leech trying to get his hands on my Bells and I regretted not tearing him apart when I had the chance. But Bella was right there and I wasn't sure how upset she'd be if I had killed her first love right in front of her. I was going my maximum speed and my paws were hitting the forest floor hard and fast and it was the only thing that calmed me down when I was this upset. I had no idea how long I'd been running but I knew I had gotten pretty far so I turned back around and started to head back when I sensed Seth phase in.

"Jake where are you man? Bella's looking for you." Seth showed me what he seen and heard when he arrived at Bella's house. There was a squad car outside and there was an officer questioning Bells about Charlie. He was missing. What the hell? Charlie Swan was my father's closest friend and I knew him my whole life. I had always been fond of the man who sired Bells and I was genuinely concerned for his safety. I also knew Bella must be out of her mind with worry.

"Tell her I'm on my way. Has anyone noticed any leeches in the area?"

"You know you'd be the first to hear about it if we had." Before I could stop myself I remembered the rage I felt as I read Edward's letter and Seth saw it all. "Holy shit no wonder you were so pissed when I phased in."

"Don't mention that to Bella, I want to talk to her about it myself."

"No problem but get your ass back here she needs you." He phased out and I pushed my four legs as fast as they could go desperate to get to my girl.

**Bella's POV**

I was paralyzed with worry and fear. Apparently Charlie had worked his shift yesterday and as far as we know he hasn't been seen since he left the station. There hadn't been any sign that he ever made it home and they couldn't locate his cruiser. Was it a vampire? Could Edward really be evil enough to harm my father because I didn't want to be with him anymore? The thought crossed my mind and once again I regretted ever getting involved with him. Billy tried to warn me, hell even Edward himself warned me but I was so obsessed with him that I didn't listen. Dwayne had asked me questions trying to get as much information as possible before leaving me alone again and I needed Jacob. I tried calling him but couldn't get him on his home or cell phone and I collapsed onto the couch in tears. Moments later there was a knock on the door. I rushed to it and threw it open hoping it was Jacob but it wasn't, it was Seth.

"Jake sent me to check on you and I heard everything. I'm so sorry Bella."

"Where is he Seth, where's Jacob?"

"He's in his wolf form right, I'll phase and get him over here." He said taking off into the woods.

"Thanks Seth!" I called to his retreating form. What was going on that Jacob was in his wolf form? I was pretty sure it wasn't his shift to patrol. I went back to the phone and dialed Charlie's cell phone number for the millionth time and it continued to go right to voicemail and it only added to my anxiety. Moments later Seth came back in informing me he had spoken to Jacob and that he'll be here soon. I could tell there was something he wasn't telling me but I didn't question him about it. But there was something I needed to know. "Do you think a vampire took Charlie?" I asked very much afraid of his answer but I knew Seth would be honest with me no matter what.

"No one knows what happened yet but what I do know is that there haven't been any vampires around lately." I sighed in relief but it only left me even more confused. Where was my father and who would want to hurt him? Someone must have taken him because he wouldn't have left voluntarily without saying goodbye to me. I couldn't help but wonder if he was hungry, if he was hurt. My heart ached as I pictured Charlie unconscious somewhere tied up and bleeding to death. Where ever he was I knew he was afraid and I couldn't stand it. I really didn't want Seth to see me break down but the sobs came involuntarily as my thoughts grew darker and darker. I didn't know what I'd do if Charlie didn't make it home alive. We missed out on a lot of each other's lives when he broke up with my mother and it would hurt too much to have him taken away from me again. I hadn't even noticed that Seth was holding me in a comforting embrace until I felt him squeeze me harder when my sobs turned into wails. I heard the door open and I felt myself being lifted and carried and soon after I was transferred into another set of arms. As soon as our skin made contact I knew it was Jacob and I opened my eyes. He looked almost as tormented as I was and I threw my arms around him. He took a seat on the couch pulling me onto his lap.

"It's going to be alright sweetheart. The pack will do anything we can to help find him."

"I'm so scared Jacob. What if he's, what if someone-"

"Don't think that way Bells. You need to stay calm and think positive for your sake and Charlie's."

"Okay I'll try."

"Do you remember hearing Charlie come home last night?"

"No but we were both dead to the world, you know that." We were exhausted and I was pretty sure we wouldn't have woken even if someone detonated a bomb next to my house.

"True." He agreed and turned to Seth. "Go get everyone." Seth nodded and took off to complete the task given to him by his Alpha. After Seth was gone he placed his hand in my mine and looked deep into my eyes. "I'm going to stay with you as much as I can until we find your father, I care about him too."

"I know Jacob. Does Billy know?"

"No not yet. Sweetheart there's a couple of things I need to talk to you about before my brothers get here." I felt my heart sink.

"What is it?"

"I got a letter from Edward today." My mind jumped to several conclusions as I processed what he told me. What was he was doing writing Jacob? This couldn't be good.

"What did it say?"

"He said he's coming back for you after the baby's born." I was afraid and pissed at the same time.

"He's not going to get anywhere near you Bells."

"He came to La Push?"

"No the leech actually sent the letter through the mail."

"Jake he's not coming back alone."

"I know. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I don't want you stressing over Edward you have enough going on right now."

"He wants you dead Jake I couldn't stand it if something happened to you. And what about our son?"

"He said he wasn't going to harm our child. There's something else I need to tell you but this is actually good news." It didn't escape me that he changed the subject without guaranteeing his own safety.

"I could use some good news."

"I spoke with your principle and she agreed to let you do course work at home to get the remainder of your credits."

"What? When?"

"I stopped by the school and talked to her while she was going out for her lunch hour and when I suggested the idea she was all for it. She said stop by the office tomorrow and you can pick up your first set of assignments." I felt a smile spread across my face.

"Thank you Jacob!" I gave him a big hug and kissed his cheek. "You know she only agreed because of you right."

"What?"

"You really don't understand the effect you have on women do you? Not only are you incredibly sexy but you're charming." He huffed.

"Yeah that's me prince charming."

"No seriously you could charm a nun out of her panties."

"Yeah I could couldn't I?" He gave me a cocky grin just as the front door opened and my house was suddenly filled with people. Seth not only came back with the whole pack including Leah but Sue and Billy as well. Of course they all came over to me to ask how I was and I assured everyone I was fine despite the circumstances, I just wanted my father back. Billy tried not to show how afraid he was for his best friend but I could easily see it and I went over to him and gave him a hug. Jacob used that time to go over to Jared who had been on patrol for most of the evening after the bonfire.

"Did Charlie come home last night?" He asked since he was the only one who would know for sure.

"No. I would've said something sooner but I assumed he was at Sue's."

"He didn't go to La Push last night." Paul said. Jacob always had two wolves patrol every night. One would cover Forks and the other La Push. If Jared was the one who was in Forks Paul must have been keeping an eye on the reservation.

"Paul's right he wasn't with me." Sue confirmed. Her and my Dad have been seeing each other for several months now and I thought they made a good couple. I was grateful that he has people in his life like Billy and Sue who care about him.

"There won't be much we can do because we can't parade around Forks in our wolf form, even at night. And his scent would be faint at best since he travels by car. But the least we can do is spilt up and take a look around to see if we can find anything." Jacob addressed everyone.

"Too bad not many places in Forks have security cameras. My grandfather knows the family that owns the drug store in town and they told him Charlie was there yesterday." Quil spoke up.

"Do you know what time?"

"Not specifically but they said it was past five so it must have been after he got off work."

"Embry, Quil come with me we're going to look around the drug store. Sam, Paul I want you guys to phase and check the woods. Go as far as Port Angeles and Seattle but let's hope he's still somewhere in the area. Seth and Jared I need you two to stay here and make sure my Dad and the girls are safe. One of you stay phased at all times so we can keep the line of communication open." He delegated effortlessly and it was obvious this is what he was born to do.

"So which one of you is going be phased?" Sam asked Jacob.

"Quil." He answered easily. The pack disbursed but Jake and Embry lingered a little bit before they left as well. Seth was going to stay inside with us for now. I could feel the anxiety returning as soon as Jake was gone. Before I could go back to that dark place I felt a warm hand on mine and I was so glad that Leah was here.

"I wish I could tell you everything will turn out fine that Charlie will be found alive and well. I have a feeling he will but I'm not God." I knew this was her way of trying to comfort me.

"Thanks Leah."

"Are you okay Bella, really?"

"As okay as I can be right now I guess. What about you? I know you wish you were out there." She sighed.

"I do miss running with my brothers." She admitted. "But this baby comes first." She said rubbing her huge baby bump. She was in the beginning of her third trimester and I was only eight weeks behind her.

"Do you think about phasing again once you have the baby?"

"And who would be with our little one while both Embry and I are running around as giant fur balls?"

"I would."

"You're sweet Bella but if I did it wouldn't be full time again."

"Bella I brought something that I think you should see." Billy called out to me and I seen he was a holding a piece of paper in his hands. Not just any piece of paper, it was Edward's stationary.

"The letter."

"I take it he told you about it already?" I nodded and reached out for it grasping it with shaky fingers. I unfolded it and I could feel Leah looking over my shoulder as I read it.

_Enjoy the peace while you can mutt. I won't harm your precious cub since it means so much to her but make no mistake she is mine. I'll be back for her once she's been separated from your offspring and this time you won't be able to stop me._

"I wish I were a wolf so I could kill him my damn self!" I yelled ripping the letter in half.

"Bella calm down." Sue urged. I tried to calm down I really did but I absolutely hated Edward right now. If he really loved me he would accept my happiness and just leave me in peace to live my life with Jacob. But he just couldn't do that. And he was wrong. I didn't belong to him I belong to Jacob, and he belongs to me.

"Jake was just as upset when he read it." Seth said.

"Yeah I know. I found the letter on the floor and a pile of shredded clothes at my front door." Jake never let me see how much the letter got to him but after reading it I know he must have been livid.

"God I hate him." They all looked at me in surprise but it was true. His behavior tarnished any fondness I had left for him and if he did something to hurt Jacob I would never forgive him. Hours passed and they still hadn't come back. Just when I was about to send Seth out for an update Jared began calling for him and he flew out the door.

**Jacob's POV **

Nothing. Embry and I searched all of Forks on foot and we found absolutely nothing. There were sporadic traces of his scent but nothing that could lead us anywhere.

"I've never felt so useless."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Jake." Quil began to whimper in the trees and Embry and I froze as a breeze brought the scent of leech our way.

"It's not Edward but it's definitely a Cullen, I don't know which one."I said to Embry and we ran into the trees quickly stripped and phased. The three of us followed the scent and it didn't take long before we caught up with the little fortune telling pixie. She stopped when she realized she couldn't outrun us.

"Jacob please I mean Bella no harm, I know she is happy with you. Our family isn't on Edward's side, we haven't even spoken to him in months." For some reason I believed her and wanted to hear what she had to say. I phased back to human not really caring about being naked in front of her.

"Why are you here Alice?"

"I know where Charlie is, and if we don't get to him soon he's going to die."

* * *

Charlie was dehydrated and every bone in his body ached. The manic had been hitting him relentlessly trying to break him but he still hadn't made a sound. What Charlie didn't know was that this person hated him with a passion and wanted to hear him scream in pain. It only pissed him off that Charlie took blow after blow as if it didn't faze him. He knew something that would get him to open his mouth. He lit a cigarette and took a few pulls before touching it to Charlie's arm and putting it out on his skin. He finally got what he wanted and Charlie screamed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Twilight and its characters are property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**I apologize for the ridicously long wait but my computer was stolen and I had to start all over :( Also I am posting this before my beta had a chance to read it over so this chapter may be updated soon I'll let you know. I hope you enjoy this chapter please review!**

Seth came back after what seemed like forever and I couldn't read the expression on his face.

"Seth what's going on?" He didn't answer right away and that made me very nervous and by the time he finally spoke I was extremely anxious.

"Alice is here." I wasn't sure how to feel about that. I knew I missed her but the thought of being friends with a vampire was no longer something I wanted.

"Who else is with her, what is she doing here?"

"She came alone. They're going to Tacoma, that's where she says Charlie is." I have never appreciated Alice's visions as much as I did right now.

"She saw Charlie? Is he alright? Please say he's alright."

"He's alive but he's in bad shape. Alice she's its urgent they get to him, he's going to have to go to the hospital. " A pain shot through my heart and it felt like I couldn't breath.

"He's hurt. What happened to him?"

"From what I heard he's taken quite a beating. Don't worry Bella, they're going to bring him back." Don't worry?! I know he meant well but I wanted to smack Seth for those words. All I've done for the past few hours is worry. It's something you can't help but to do when your father's life is in danger. I looked over at Billy and Sue and the looks on their faces mirrored mine and I remembered I wasn't in this alone. Everyone around me cared about Charlie too.

"Why would they trust that vampire so easily? How do they know she's telling the truth?" Billy asked and Seth was about to answer but I stopped him.

"Alice wouldn't lie about something like this. She's actually quite fond of Charlie."

"Does she know who this person is?" Sue asked and I was wondering the exact same thing.

"No but whoever he is he's a complete psycho."

**Jacob's POV**

The rest of the pack didn't trust Alice as easily as I did, but they followed my lead and the closer we got we could smell Charlies scent. Sam and Paul actually got there first since they were already near Seattle. Sam and I phased back to talk to Alice about how we planned to get Charlie how of there.

"He's tied up in the basement, he's alone the lunatic isn't here." She told us.

"And how are we going to get in?" Sam asked her.

"Easy I'm just going to kick in the back door. We have to be quick fellas let's go." She took off and Sam and I were right behind her. The rest of the pack went back to the cover of the trees being look outs. True to her word she give the door one swift kick and it opened effortlessly. She moved so gracefully it was like she was floating on air and she seemed more like an angel than the demon she really was. The house wasn't big at all and it didn't like long before we reached the door that lead to the basement.

"Jesus what does he have down there a torture chamber?" Sam asked as we accessed the steel prison like door.

"Might as well be." The pixie responded and I could tell she was trying to figure out how to get past this door.

"Can't just kick this one down huh princess?" I teased and she glared at me. She grabbed the metal bars in the window of the door and pulled it right off the hinges. She then proceeded to fling it across the room like a small toy.

"Any other smart remarks dog?"

"None what so ever." She turned and headed down the stairs with Sam and I following behind her. Neither one of us was prepared for what we found. Alice was standing there staring at a bruised, bloody and swollen Charlie and I knew she would be crying if she could. He even had cigarettes burns all over his body and it was almost more then I could take. Sam walked over and checked his pulse and let out a sigh of relief.

"He's alive."

"We have to get him out of here." I said going to undo his binds. He woke when I was done freeing his hands and he looked at me.

"Jake?" His voice was hoarse and I could tell he hadn't had anything to drink in a while.

"Yeah it's me, we're going to get you out of here Charlie."

"You've got to hurry he's never gone long, he'll shot you." He looked around and anger washed over him as he saw Alice.

"What is that thing doing here?" Alice looked hurt at first then confused and it dawned on her that he knew what she was.

"How does he know?" She asked me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's your idiot brothers fault."

"None of that matters now we have to go." Sam said and just then the pack started howling.

"He's coming." I quickly picked up Charlie as Alice was pulling the bars out of one of the basement windows. It was the only way out without going past him.

"You get Charlie out first." Alice said and I slid him safely through before climbing out myself.

"Hurry he's in the house now." I could hear his footsteps and the sound of him loading bullets into the chamber of his gun. Alice was out next.

"Give him to me Jacob. I'm the only one who'll be able to carry him with the speed we'll be going and you have to phase back."

"No way don't you touch me."

"Charlie she's right it'll be fine." He reluctantly agreed as Sam joined us and we took off towards the woods.

"Bring him back here! You sons of bitches can't just break in my house and get away with it!" We heard his voice in the window and shots rang out in the air.

**Bella's POV**

The phone rang and I really wasn't surprised to hear Dwayne on the other end.

"Bella we've got a lead, I think we know who has your father."

"What, who?" I wasn't that confident that he was right but I listened out of curiosity anyway.

"A man named Lawrence Johnson."

"What makes you think he's the one who took Charlie?"

"He's hated your father since junior high. He blames him for ruining his life and the guy spent a lot of time in mental institutions. He hasn't been seen or heard from in years but I just found out he has a house in Tacoma."

"Tacoma?" My throat went dry as I realized this must be the right man.

"Yes. I've contacted the authorities there and they got a warrant to search his house. I'll let you know as soon as I get more news."

"Thanks Dwayne." I ended the call and turned to Billy knowing he would have the answer to my next question. "Billy who's Lawrence Johnson?" He sighed before beginning.

"He grew up here in Forks with your father. He was jealous of him and was always trying to compete. Whether it was sports, grades, or popularity your Dad always seemed to be one step ahead and he hated him for it. The last straw was when Lawrence fell in love with your mother and it put him over the edge when she rejected him and started dating Charlie. He seemed to get over it for awhile but then he showed up trying to stop your parent's wedding. It was obvious he had lost his mind when he started stalking them but he was thrown in the nut house when he tried to run over Charlie with his car. We should've known it was him."

"Holy Christ is there is anything else from Dad's past that I should know about?" It was a rhetorical question but this the was the second time something from my father's past had come back to bite him in the ass.

"Believe it or not we have lives before our children are born."

"Obviously." I said sarcastically then the front door opened and I looked into the eyes of my mother. She was alone and her eyes were red and swollen.

"Mom!" I ran over to her and she wrapped her arms around me and I felt like a little girl again as I cried on her shoulder.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry."

"You came."

"Of course I did."

"You still care about him don't you?" She nodded.

"We might not be together anymore Bella but I've never stopped loving your father."

"Where's Phil?"

"He decided to stay home, he said he'd feel like he was intruding." Billy not so subtly cleared his throat and making Renee finally notice them. "Hi Billy, Sue." She smiled politely at them. "Bella you didn't tell me Leah was expecting too!" She went over and gave her a hug and turned to Seth."My God Seth Clearwater is that you?" She asked as she took in Seth's size.

"Yep." He answered giving her a big grin.

"What are you feeding these boys? The Quileutes certainly weren't this big when I still lived here." No one commented and she didn't inquire any further. Renee's presence momentarily made me forget about the dilemma we were in. The Tacoma police were on their way to the same place where a vampire and a pack of wolves were trying to rescue Charlie. If they ran into each other how would they explain their presence?

**Jacob's POV**

I saw the bullet rip through Sam's leg and the maniac kept firing. Sam yelled out in pain as he was shot in his other leg and his lower back. Thankfully at that point the gun seemed to jam and I walked right over to him knocking the damn thing out of his hand. He was pissed and swung at me and he instantly regretted it. The hit broke every bone in his hand and under other circumstances I would've laughed.

"What the hell are you?"

"Something you don't want to fuck with." I said punching him in the face and I felt his jaw bone break under the weight of my hand and he spit out a few teeth.

"I hear others coming Jake let's go."I turned back to Sam who was already back on his feet. I've seen my brother's heal from debilitating injuries before but this took the cake. "I'll explain later let's move."

**Bella's POV**

Jared barged into the house and nearly scared Renee to death.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." He apologized. "Seth, Bella I need to talk to you." He said leading us outside. Leah came with us not wanting to be left behind.

"What's happened?" She asked him without delay.

"They have Charlie."

"Oh Thank God." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Bella I have to warn you he looks terrible." I nodded just grateful that he was still alive.

"Is everyone else alright?" Leah asked and I knew she was thinking about Embry.

"Sam was shot." The three of us gasped and if the situation weren't so serious it might have been comical the way our mouths hung open. "He's fine. His body pushed the bullets out on it's own when he started to heal."

"I bet this is one time he's glad to be a wolf." Seth smirked.

"You bet your ass. He was shot in his back he probably wouldn't walking otherwise."

"What about the Tacoma police?"

"They came and arrested the crazy son of a bitch as they were leaving. How did you know about that?"

"I got a call from the station, they were on to him."

"They'll be back to Forks soon and they want us to meet them at the hospital. Charlie really wants to see you."

"The feelings mutual." It was hard to keep my emotions in check and I probably would've burst into tears if I hadn't just cried my eyes out with my mother.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get the old people and get out of here." Leah said waddling back to the house and I couldn't help but laugh. "And what are you laughing at Swan? You'll walking like this yourself in a few weeks." She said effectively shutting me up. Jared, Leah and I rode in my truck while the others trailed behind and it was longest ride of my life. I was a complete mess so Jared drove and I just sat like biting my nails the whole time.

"Can't you drive any faster?" Both of the most important men in my life were at that hospital and I was anxious to get there.

"Not in this piece of shit."

"Hey don't insult the truck."

"Whatever you say." He said finally pulling into the hospital parking lot. I got out and moved as fast I could towards the entrance. I walked in and came face to face with my Jacob.

"Bells." He sighed my name and I felt myself swoon. I walked into his embrace and I knew I was home.

"God I hate imprinted couples." Leah rolled her eyes and we ignored her. Besides she didn't have much to say once Embry came and kissed her senseless. Imprint or not she was over the moon in love with him.

"Where's Charlie?"

"The doctors are checking him over, they're not letting anyone see him yet."

"Bella." The chime like voice rang out in the air and I turned to see Alice. How could I have forgotten how beautiful she was? It nearly took my breath away.

"Alice." I went and hugged the vampire I once considered my sister.

"So it is true." She commented looking down at my belly and she smiled. "You made the right choice, you look beautiful. You're absolutely glowing."

"Thank you Alice, for everything you did today." She came closer and lowered her voice.

"I came as soon as I had the vision, I couldn't let anything happen to Charlie."

"Are you going to tell me what you saw?"

"I think it's best if I didn't, it wasn't good." I nodded in understanding deciding not to push any further.

"I should go my presence upsets your father. But I won't be far I need to speak to you and Jacob." She said and then she was gone.

"Charlie doesn't like her huh?"

"Not at all." A middle aged man came out from behind the double doors and introduced himself as Dr. Avery. He said Charlie was stable and conscious but he had loss a lot of blood and was very weak. I realized how difficult that must have been for Alice. Charlie was going to have to stay a few days in the hospital but at least I was able to see him. I wanted Jacob to come with me but he refused saying I needed to go in there alone and he was right. This was a moment between me and my father. The doctor lead me to his room and I took one look at him and I was overwhelmed with pain. Then came the water works and Dr Avery took that as his cue to leave.

"Oh Daddy." My father had been beaten and tortured and it looked like he was barely hanging on to his life. I went over to his bed and hugged him as firmly as possible without hurting him.

"Please don't cry Bells, everything's alright now."

"I was so worried about you Dad."

"Me too, I didn't think I was going to make it out of there alive. And I wouldn't have if it weren't for Alice and the boys. They saved my life, he was going to kill me."

"What's going to happen to him?"

"I'm going to make sure he spends the rest of his life under lock and key. And it was pretty awesome when Jake broke his jaw."

"What? Never mind I don't want to know. I'm just glad you're back. What kind of daughter am I?" I asked feeling guilty.

"What are you talking about? You're the best daughter any guy could ask for."

"I'm a terrible daughter. I was so wrapped up in my own life I didn't even notice that you didn't come home from work that night. I'm so sorry Dad."

"You have nothing to apologize for you did nothing wrong. None of this was your fault so don't blame yourself okay."

"Okay Dad." I agreed but I still felt bad that I didn't notice my own father was missing.

"Who's all here?"

"Well you already know the packs here but Mom, Sue, and Billy are here too."

"Renee is here?"

"Yeah you want me to go get her?"

"Sure." He agreed and I went down the hall and signaled for my mother to follow me. Being the drama queen she always was she gasped loudly when she saw him.

"Charlie what happened to you?"

"That crazy son of a bitch Johnson happened that's what."

"Lawrence did this to you?"

"I don't know why you sound so surprised. He kept me blind folded the whole time but it didn't take me that long to realize who he was once he started talking, I recognized his voice right away."

"I'm so sorry this happened to you Charlie."

"You came alone, where's your husband?" She looked at me and hung her head.

"We're not together anymore, I filed for divorce."

"What?! You lied to me?"

"Not now Bella I have something to tell your father. I meant what I said earlier, when I said I've never stopped loving him."

"What are you saying Renee? You left me remember?"

"And it was the biggest mistake of my life. I would do anything to take it back but I can't. But I need to know do you still love me?" He sighed.

"I'll always love you."

"Then please take me back, give us another chance."

"How dare you! You had your chance and you walked away from him." Sue said from the doorway and I groaned wondering why my life had to be like a damn soap opera.


End file.
